Forgotten Pleasures
by Blood-In-The-Stars
Summary: COMPLETE Pan and Trunks spent one night together six years ago. Pan swore she would hate him for the rest of her life and had hoped never to see him again, but six years later she has been forced to meet face to face with him again...And he's been waiting
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dragon Ball Z.

In this story Goku and Chi Chi are Pan's parents. Gohan and Goten are her brothers.

Forgotten Pleasures

Chapter One- Beginnings

_"Trunks…"_

_"Shhhh…" He put two fingers to her lips to silence her. She was not going to protest this._

_A drop of water fell from his damp hair and on to her delicate face. This was expected after being out in the rain all evening. His clothes were wet as well as hers. But once they had gotten inside they didn't even think about getting dry. Peeling them off wouldn't be a problem though._

_His hands started their journey up her back dragging her silk top with it. When he pulled it over her head he attacked her lacy black bra. He didn't even take the time to unhook it. He grabbed the front of it completely tore it off, throwing it aside. _

_Before he continued with her he took off his white button up shirt and through it aside, as well as his pants. Then he only wore his plaid boxers. All he had to do left was take off her skirt. In less than two seconds it was torn off. _

_He smirked at the fear in her eyes. Soon that fear would be replaced with mind blowing pleasure that only he could cause. Trunks took a step forward and then she took a step backward. _

_Frustrated, he took another step towards her. But she retreated back yet another step. This continued for about twenty more steps until she hit the wall. He took another step towards her. He was inches from her face. She didn't even have time to study it though. Trunk's mouth swooped onto her hers roughly. His clung to her back very hard, there were going to be marks there the next morning. _

_She didn't fight him. She didn't have time to fight. His mere touch sent a sparks of electricity through her body. She responded to his kiss immediately. His tongue traced over her lips, demanding that she would allow him entrance to her mouth. She complied. _

_In absolute instinct she wrapped her legs around his waste and rubbed her hips against his which drove him over the top. He threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her. She would no longer be a virgin after this night…_

* * *

Pan jumped out of her bed sweating and panting. She put her hands on her face to make sure she was back into reality. She hated that sinister dream more than anything.

"JESUS CHRIST!" She screamed out of frustration as soon as she was in reality. She threw her pillow over at her lamp across the room and knocked it off the table.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed again. This new outburst was for anger at her head.

Six long years since that incident and she couldn't get it out of her head now. She had been haunted with dreams of that god forsaken night, but now that dream would interrupt her days.

Pan through the covers off of her and jumped out of bed. She needed a glass of water. She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She sighed as the tap water filled her glass.

After a long hard drink which took up the whole glass she set it down in the sink and sat down on a stool at the bar counter. Rubbing her eyes with the bottom of her palms she took a few deep breaths and concentrated herself into deep thought.

_How could something so innocent by just chasing each other in the rain turn into something so lustful? _She thought. _Why is this happening to me?_

She had been seventeen years old when she lost her virginity to Trunks. During the first five years she carried on life as if she had no memory of it. But now in the sixth year things had changed. She would always have a dream like that and wake up during the middle of the night panting and sweating as if somebody had been out to kill her, unfortunately it was always worse than that. She was having sex with her ex friend.

Pan decided not to dwell on the dream anymore. She had to go to work in the morning and she preferred not to have dark circles around her eyes. Getting up off the stool she lazily walked back to her room and yawned. She fell asleep right as she crawled into bed.

* * *

The next morning Pan walked into her office with a glum but fast stride. She greeted her fellow co workers with a polite nod and work take a sip of coffee. She had a lot of work to do today for her article on the expansion of Capsule Corporations. Inside her head she was trying to cover up the image of Trunks.

He was vice president of Capsule Corporations but he would soon take over. It was an odd coincidence that she was doing an article on her former lover's company. She had to get this article done today so she could move on to better things. So she wouldn't have to think about him anymore.

Pan walked into the office she shared with Bra. Bra was already there but she was asleep at her desk. Pan tugged at Bra's ear and she shot up instantly.

"Pan don't grab there you know I'm sensitive there."

"I'm sorry princess should I kiss it to make it feel better?" Pan responded in a pout like sarcastic voice.

"Oh shut up." Bra snapped but then she changed the subject. "So how's the article going on my mom's company?"

"It's almost done."

"Well that's good."

"Bra how long has it been since you talked to your mother?"

"I talked to her yesterday. She tried to get me to talk to Trunks again." She rolled her eyes as she said her brother's name.

Pan's face twitched in an uncomfortable way. Bra caught it.

"Oh no I'm sorry Pan. Did you have that dream last night again?"

Pan looked sadly over to Bra and nodded her head.

"God how long have you been having these dreams for?"

"Almost a year or so."

"Shit I guess your article isn't helping." Bra said just before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Damn right." Pan said under her breath. "Look let's just not talk about it ok? Let's just get to work. You do your gossip column and I'll do my article."

Bra put down her coffee cup and sighed. She hated to see her best friend like this. Almost five years ago they had gotten this job at "Now" magazine on earth after they had moved from their home planet Vegeta. The magazine covered all the latest news from politics to cooking ideas.

"Alright Panny. Will do." Bra responded.

Just as Bra was about to get back to work her phone rang.

"God damn this phone never stops ringing," she cursed before she answered it.

"Hello, Bra Briefs, Gossip Columnist of Now Magazine, speaking."

"Bulla Vanessa Briefs hang up this phone on me like you did last night and I'll make your life a living…"

"OH HI MOM! Oh gee look at the time. Got to go. Much Love." Bra said as quickly as she could before she slammed the phone on to the receiver.

Pan looked over at her raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Bra asked as if nothing just happened.

"I thought you said you talked to her last night?"

"Wait you heard what my mom said?"

"Bra I think the whole office heard what Bulma said."

"Oh yeah. Well I did talk to her last night but then she tried to get me to talk Trunks…" Bra covered her mouth when she realized whose name she just said.

Pan got up out of her chair and started to walk out of the room.

"Pan wait!"

Bra followed after her into the staff lounge. Pan refilled her coffee cup and say down in her chair. Her heart was beating to a sad tune as well as a hateful one. How she hated him. She hated him with every fiber in her being. He took her innocence without the slightest bit of regret. He embarrassed her and shamed her being, without guilt. She cursed herself for sleeping with the heartless bastard that was always only looking for a good lay. Even if it was one of his dearest friends.

Bra sat down by Pan and hugged her side. Fellow friends/ co-workers came and sat down by Pan. Some wanted to know what was wrong but they felt as if it wasn't their place. Derek was the first to stand up and ask, "Hey Pan do you like jokes?"

Pan looked up and Derek and smiled sadly giving him a nod.

"Ok then I've got a good one for you. Why can't you go hide and seek in the mountains?"

"Pan shook her head showing that she didn't know.

"Because the mountains peak!"

"Derek that's the corniest joke I've ever heard." Pan said laughing.

"Hey it made you laugh!"

"Whatever." Pan waved it off.

The rest of the afternoon was played off with jokes. Nobody in the magazine offices really felt like working that day. After awhile Pan found that she was enjoying herself. The office company was quite compatible and she found it to her liking. It was relaxing and funny. It reminded her of her home on planet Vegeta with her mom and dad.

After work Bra drove Pan to her apartment. Normally after work Pan would scowl at the sounds of New York taxis and hate to look at any bright lights. But today was different. Work was like a playground. She didn't even have to do work today. But then she realized that she only typed one more word into her article. _Oh well. One more day on it wont kill me, _she thought.

Pan walked straight into ran straight into her apartment complex after she said her nightly goodbye to Bra. Walking into her apartment she kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket happily. For the first time in almost a year she was very happy.

That evening Pan took a long relaxing bath with bubbles in it. She couldn't remember the last time she had a bath in bubbles. Maybe when she was a kid? If that was the last time then it was good going back to her childhood. A very pleasant reminder of a past she couldn't have back again. After her bath she curled up on her bed and just relaxed for awhile.

"I don't need you," She stated closing her eyes and looking a picture of Trunks in her mind.

She had friends, a high paying job, she was respected by a lot of writers, her boss didn't hate her, that last thing she really needed was Trunks.

Right before she fell asleep, unknown to her, a tiny voice whispered to her in her head, _you need him._

* * *

Review Please. Should I continue????........


	2. Prince Of Fools

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ.

Forgotten Pleasures

Chapter Two- Prince of Fools

"_Pan?" He shot up in bed and looked around. He had just woken up to an empty bed without his last night lover. He reached to the sides of his king sized bed to see if she was hiding under the covers. She was not._

_Trunks got out of bed and took his boxers off the floor. He put them on and went into his bathroom. He checked every corner of it and there was no sign of her. Confused, he walked out of his bedroom into the hallway._

"_Panny!" he called out. But nobody answered. Instead he heard something break. It was a vase somewhere around the corner. He ran around the corner and narrowed his eyes. Pan had run into a vase and broke it. She had run, he could tell. She was running away from him. But why?_

"_Pan what are you doing?" He asked as if he was clueless. Pan looked up at him. Tears were apparent. They were welling up in her eyes but she fought them from coming down._

"_None of your business." She replied in crude monotone. Then her eyes went back down to the ground as she got up. He knew she was hiding something._

"_You were running away weren't you? Why?" His voice was strict and harsh. But he was trying not to get too mad._

_She looked back up at him. Her eyes were had a fire in them that he had never seen before. This was Pan, one of his best friends, a happy joyful girl. Why was she looking at him like that?_

_She gave him another frightening glare before responding, "I hate you."_

_Trunk's face went pale and dead. He stepped backwards. His eyes went wide in surprise. He didn't say anything he couldn't even move. He finally opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't._

_Pan turned away from him and started to walk. Her walk was very powerful her head was up in the sky full of pride. Because she had regained it back. But by regaining it back she left his body numb and torn. As well as his heart. And for the first time he realized that he actually had one. A broken one. _

_

* * *

_

Trunks woke up sweating and panting once again. For years he had terrible nightmares such as that one. His dreams never graced him one night of peace. The feelings were still the same. He never got used to it and he felt as if he never would.

Trunks sighed and picked up his martini glass and drank it down. He hoped to drown out the memory of her. Every night he would try and figure out what went wrong. He saw her stares across the room sometimes. He knew her wishes and desires and yet she hated him for fulfilling them. Her looks were deceiving though. She was vixen to Trunks.

When she turned sixteen she started to blossom and she would were skirts and tank tops with sandals all the time. She was very appealing to the eye. She would walk around the city and palace, and men would be drooling over her every second. While Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were glare at them off at the side lines.

He always denied to himself that he was attracted to her and that he had feelings for her. But watching her with other men and watching her in her somewhat revealing outfits eventually got the best of him. After a year or so on her seventeenth birthday he took her innocence and she had hated him ever since.

Bra even started hating him. When she found out she told him that he was no longer her brother. She disowned him. His mother had tried several attempts to get her to talk to him again but none of them worked. Bra would talk to anybody. His cousins, his uncle, his grandparents, his mom and dad, but never him. Because of that one night he had lost two people that really meant a lot to him. More than he ever realized.

Trunks looked out his window. The sun was peaking over the horizon now, illuminating the pink skies of planet Vegeta. He got out of bed and ready for his day at work. _Another glorious day of being vice- president of Capsule Corporations and prince of planet Vegeta. Oh how wonderful. _Trunks thought sarcastically in his head.

* * *

Trunks walked into the Capsule Corporation offices. He walked into his mother's personal elevator and went up to floor number one- hundred and eighteen. Once he got out of the elevator he heard his mother's voice on the telephone in her office. Whoever she was on the phone with she was mad at them. But that wasn't unusual. As president of the company nothing got past Bulma Briefs. 

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! THIS IS AN ORDER!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. _Another typical day with mother, _He thought.

"SHUT UP!"

Trunks approached his mother. She was sitting in her large leader chair and her back was turned from him so he could not see her face. But he knew that he probably didn't want to see it this morning.

"THAT'S RIGHT MISTER I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU WANT?!"

_What the hell is she doing, _He thought confused, _what kind of business is this?_

"Look I know she's your best reporter but the amount of money I'm going to give you now to get this job done would pay for everything you ever wanted. Hell, it would even pay for your children's, children's, children's retirement at the age of five."

At this time Trunks had to interrupt, "Mother what are you doing?!"

"Hold on for a sec would ya?" Bulma said to her son without turning around in her chair.

"Okay are you ready for the amount I'm going to offer you, or are you not going to shut up?" Bulma snapped at the other man on the phone.

"Alright," she began, "I'm going to offer you twenty billion dollars in American money. How about that?"

"HOLY SHIT!" the man on the other said of the phone said. Trunks had heard him say it clearly.

_What the hell is she doing?!_

"That's right that amount of money barely puts a dent in my bank account. As president of Capsule Corporations I have trillions of dollars on both Earth and Vegeta. And all you have to do to get this money is to send her and the person that shares her office with her. Send them here. Order them here. You'll get your money if they get their asses here. Do you got that?...Okay good. Good day Mr. Waters."

"Mother what the hell was that about?!" Trunks exclaimed with his jaw still dropped as Bulma dropped the phone on its receiver and turned towards him.

"I'll tell you what I did. I'm getting their asses up here!"

"Whose asses?"

"You'll see."

"I just love how you're full of surprises mother." Trunks said sarcastically.

"Oh I know son. By the way your not dating anyone right now, are you?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering." Bulma said quickly and cheerfully.

"Mother I'm not an idiot? Well the hell is going on?" Trunks asked in an impatient tone. _God I wish she didn't hide things from me. I'm not a child. _He thought angrily.

"Well I can't tell you it's a surprise for your birthday." She replied with her eyes wondering around the room. She did this when she didn't want to tell him something.

"But my birthday is in four and a half months." He said.

"Well it's a big number for you son." Her eyes looked at him with fake cheerfulness as she said it.

"Mother, honestly, I'm turning thirty-one." He said quite amazed.

"Well that's a big number!" She was getting irritated now and running out of things to say. This is something Trunks noticed very well.

"You said thirty was the last giant birthday party you'd plan for me until I'm fifty."

"Prove that I said that Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Bulma said now staring at him through slits in her eyes.

"Well…I don't exactly tape my conversations with you mother. They're from memory." He stuttered slightly. She had obviously caught him off guard.

"Trunks you have a memory of a fish. Which I would never trust. You probably wouldn't even remember your name if I didn't address you it every day."

Trunks sighed and groaned. He gave up. He'd try with her another day. "Whatever." He breathed out. He set is suitcase on his desk which was across the room from his mother's desk. He decided just to forget about it for now and go back to work on another buyer deal. It was a big one. He had to make a deal with the King of planet Tiken. Which was a small planet in the Sombrero galaxy.

"Knock, knock." Trunks looked up at the people who interrupted his thoughts. It wasn't a surprise when he saw Goten and Gohan at his door. They had bought breakfast to him. Gohan was holding a piece of paper.

"What's up man? We have food for you from our mom."

"Yeah I saw thanks. Come in we'll eat together."

"Bulma do you want some," asked Gohan.

"No thank you boys I've already had breakfast."

When Trunks looked over and saw that his mother was listening to music on her head phones he looked at Gohan and Goten who were already digging into their breakfasts.

"Ok guys. What's really up?"

Goten and Gohan looked at each other and then looked at Trunks. Goten swallowed his food and started to speak.

"Well you see man I'd thought you'd be interested to know that we got a letter from Pan."

Trunk's heart stopped. His body went as numb as the day she said the three tortuous words to him. But then Trunks got all feeling back into his body. _Why should I be excited? It's not a letter to me. She doesn't even care. _He thought.

"So?" Trunks said in an arrogant tone. He rolled his eyes as if his two best friends had been wasting his time.

Gohan's eyes flashed red for a second and then went back to normal. Instead he just glared at Trunks and said quietly through clenched teeth, "You slept with my sister. You said that you cared about her. But now you're disregarding her like one of your whores?"

For the second time today Trunks was got off guard. He had never seen Gohan talk this way before.

"Dude you've got major problems," Goten addressed Trunks on a lighter tone just before taking a large bite of his bagel.

Trunks wasn't going to let down to them for a second. He had no place anymore in announcing his feelings for her. Why should he start now? "Guys get over it. She doesn't give a flying fuck about me. So why should I give a care about her?"

"She cares about you." Goten said almost unsurely.

"Bullshit, Goten and you know that."

"Well I think she does a little bit…"

"How would you know?"

"Well look at this Trunks and see what you think." Gohan urged on as he pushed the letter in Trunk's face. He sighed and opened the letter, admitting defeat to his two dear friends.

_Well here goes nothing, _he thought.

He started to read to himself her letter.

_Gohan and Goten,_

_Well after these past six years I guess it's time to contact you two. After your hundreds of letters of trying to get me to talk to you I guess you can say I just gave in. So I'm going to tell you two one thing about the past._

_All I know is that you took his side instead of your own sister's. It's interesting that after all I've done for you two it's never been enough. Even when I was younger and fell on my hands and knees you managed to ignore me and watch me bleed and cry. Well I guess you can say I gave up on you two. I guess this is what I should have expected. _

_Our age difference is so big that it's hard to get close. I mean let's face it. Goten you're eight years older than me. And Gohan you're thirteen years older than me. Mother always thought we'd be close. But I always knew that she was wrong._

_Your "best friend" has always been the object of your attention over me. It's hard to believe that at one time he was mine too. He replaced you two for years as my brother, friend, and mentor. I guess you could say I looked up to him… But now he's gone. Forever out of my life. I want nothing to do with him or his adversaries. Even if it includes my own flesh in blood brothers. Don't write anymore please. _

_I'm going to repeat myself again I want nothing to do with you…or Trunks._

_Your sister,_

_Pan Son_

_P.S. Come on Goten it's so obvious. You're Bra's secret admirer. Out of some left over respect for you I won't tell her it's you that's been sending her letters. Also, I guess in a way I could still say that no matter how far away I go from you guys. I still love you. So just incase I ever die this is the last time I will say this to you…I love you._

Trunks smoothed the letter out on his desk when he was done. He closed his eyes and pictured a place where he could imagine Pan at. He saw her face somewhere in the big city of New York and managed to crack a smile. She was radiant where ever she was.

"Trunks?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Trunks opened his eyes leaving his favorite place of the absolute pleasure he had been denied for years.

"So what do you think?" Goten asked.

Trunks smiled sadly as he thought of his Pan before saying, "She only announced her absolute hate for me. You didn't have to show me that."

"Didn't you see it though?" Gohan pressed on.

"See what?" _What are they talking about?_

"In the last part of the letter she said something that nobody has really heard her say in exactly six years."

"Which was…?"

"Dude you're so blind. Even I got it. She said your name." Goten said proudly.

"Remember," Gohan said, "she swore if she ever addressed you in anyway to anyone it would be bastard, it boy, man whore, or him."

Trunks looked down at the letter again. They were right she had said his name.

"Also," Gohan added, "Look at what she said about how she used to see you has a brother when she was younger. Well at the end of the letter under PS she basically said I love you guys."

"Which obviously means she not only loves her brothers but…." Goten tried to speak but then he was cut off by Trunks.

"She loves me too…" Trunks whispered to himself wide- eyed.

Closing his eyes again he pictured her the night they were both together in bliss. The night he reached absolute heaven. The last night he was given to have with her. The night that caused her to leave him for all these years.

He was denied of her for years. All that was left given was memories. But now there may have been new hope. Pan Son was a genius. The top of her class in high school and a brilliant writer. But even as a genius she could not recognize her own feelings.

_I will have you Pan Son…_

* * *

_Thank you to all those who reviewed...._

_TiffTiff- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked my continuation (or however you spell that)_

_Rei- Thanks for reviewing! I hope i didn't dissapoint you!_

_legolasestelstar- Thanks for reviewing and giving me good luck with it!_

_SaBrInA n3t0- Oh don't worry i'm going to try and make her funnier...i know she's not that serious....but give her a break she's had a hard six years...lol yeah....Thanks for reviewing_

_QueenPan1295- Hehe recognize me....i'm mT96!!! Lol this is my new fanfiction accont...anyways thank you for reviewing!!!_

_beautiful crimson- Thanks for reviewing! He he i like your name_

_Daniel'sGirl NowNForever- i know i'm retarted i should have done that but i didn't....oh well...i have this new name and i like it alot, Yeah california rocks....thanks for reviewing_

_Angel03- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far._

_R3mz1mlu- um yeah...sorry your name got made into a link by accident...well it's showing up on my page i'm not sure if it will be on fanfition...anyways hello i'm mT96...i'm glad you reviewed this one too! thanks for reviewing!_

_SSJ3MysticGohan- Yeah i know it was corney but htat was sorta the point of that seen....thanks for reviewing!!_


	3. Anger

Disclaimer- I do not own any DBZ.

Thanks for reviewing guys! And to those who were confused you'll get it eventually…don't worry …the story isn't done yet. Not for awhile…

Forgotten Pleasures

Chapter Three: Irritating Anger

"_Pan!"_

_She kept on walking. No one could stop her from leaving this place. She hated this place and wanted out. She wanted out of this life as well as this planet._

"_Pan! Wait up!"_

_Somebody grabbed her arm and jerked her backwards._

_Pan turned around with more tears flooding her face._

"_Oh my god! Pan what happened?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it Bra!" Pan shouted at her._

_Bra didn't seem to take offence at all. "Pan you're my best friend. Tell me what's wrong please." She pleaded._

_Pan knew that Bra was right. They had known each other for their whole lives. They never hid anything from each other. The least Pan could do was give her a little information about her situation._

"_Your goddamn brother, that's what's wrong!"_

"_What did he do?!" Bra said shocked at Pan's outburst._

"_My crotch hurts Bra." Pan hinted._

"_HE RAPED YOU!?"_

"_No he took it Bra," Pan then started to sob and fall on the ground; "my dreams are all gone. He knew what I wanted and now that's gone. HE KNEW WHAT I WANTED!" She screamed at the last part and servants in rooms cleaning poked their heads out to see the ruckus. _

_Bra looked around the main hall. She knew people were ease dropping in their conversation. And she couldn't blame them. It was hard not too._

"_Come on Pan. Let's get out of here. Let's find a place to talk."_

_Pan ran with Bra down the hallway to her room. Pan just wanted to get away. Away from the palace, away from this planet, and away from him._

_

* * *

_

Pan woke up and rubbed her eyes. Another dream. At least it wasn't as bad as her other ones. _It's also better than actually seeing him too._

Pan took her shower and got dressed for work. She picked up her morning coffee and took a long soothing sip. Pan then stepped out of her apartment and picked up the New York Times. On the front cover today was the big Capsule Corporation's deal with the planet Tiken. There he was. On the front page he was smiling and shaking the King of Tiken's hand.

Pan read the article and it disgusted her. By the time she was done with it she was down stairs in the lobby of her apartment building Bra was already waiting for her and she was done with the article. Pan trashed the newspaper with a look of disgust on her face.

Bra smiled at Pan's disgust, "I see you saw the article. God damn my brother is such ass kisser and an over achiever it's embarrassing to know we're related."

The girls walked out of the doors of the lobby and hopped into Bra's black Mercedes convertible. They continued their conversation in the car.

"Bra if everyone in New York City met you they wouldn't think you were related to Trunks. Remember when your parents got married your mom took Ouji as her last name. You're using your mother's maiden name."

"Yes well unfortunately there are two people in New York City that know we're related, you and me."

"Big deal Bra," Pan said rolling her eyes to her friend, "It's not as bad as you think."

"It so is Pan," Bra said in a teenage like voice.

"Whateva Bra," Pan teased her friend's voice. As soon as they reached a stop light Bra hit her friend playfully on the arm.

* * *

After a half hour of driving through heavy traffic Bra and Pan made it to work. But everybody on their floor was gone. Confused they looked around the office and saw through a couple of little windows that there was a meeting.

"Oh we're in deep shit Pan," Bra cursed.

Both of them ran inside the meeting room and took their seats at the table. Their editor looked strictly at them and nodded his head while they smiled.

"Better late than never girls," He told them while looking at some papers. "We can get this meeting started now," the editor addressed everyone.

"Derek, there is a sports story on Alex Rodriguez. It's rumored that he might leave the Yankees…"

_And blah blah blah blah blah… _Pan though in her head. This was going to be a long meeting.

As the meeting rambled on Bra drew pictures in her note book and Pan was in deep thought. Trunks was everywhere now days. The only way she could get him out of her head was to burn his face. It was quite simple. Just like burning paper. She would have had him screaming from pain. But she had never really heard a guy scream in pain.

"Pan…"

Maybe she could get some guy at the office to scream in pain for her so she could get an idea.

"Pan!"

But what guy would want to get punched in the face by her. It would be embarrassing. She couldn't do that to one of her co workers. She was a Sayain and could seriously injure one of them. Or even go as far as kill them.

"PAN SON!"

Pan jumped in her seat at the loud sound of her name. She looked around the room and found that everyone was staring at her and her editor didn't look too happy. _Oops he probably was trying to get my attention for awhile now._

"I'm sorry sir. What were you saying?" She said in apolitically.

"Pan really you're a fantastic writer and an excellent addition to our staff, but have you ever heard of a thing called coffee? Anyways, you're doing an article on the expansion of Capsule Corporations. This story will be on the front page of our magazine next month. This is why I need you to go to Planet Vegeta and interview Bulma and Trunks Ouji…"

"WHAT?!" Pan screamed through out the meeting room. She was now standing up in her chair. Once again she caught everyone's eyes. Bra's face was pale in disbelief out of what she just heard.

"I said I'm sending you to Planet Vegeta…" Her editor repeated calmly.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!!!" Pan screamed at him again.

Her boss admired her, and she was his favorite employ but he had to draw the line with Pan's behavior. Talking to her boss like this was grounds for firing her.

"Pan Son, don't ever raise your voice at me! You are going to Planet Vegeta and that's final."

"But Mr. Waters this is absolutely preposterous! You can't force me to go to Planet Vegeta all alone!"

"Oh you're not going alone," he assured, "Bra's going with you."

"WHAT?!" Bra shot up from her chair. Her jaw was literally on the table.

"You heard me. You will be going as well. You told me you still have to clarify whether or not it's true that Goten is getting married. Don't you remember? Goten is CFO of Capsule Corporations?"

"THAT'S HARDLY EVEN A BIG STORY! HE'S JUST THE CFO…ALL I HAVE TO DO IS CALL THE GUY AND ASK HIM!"

"Bra if you want a job at the end of the day, you will do as I saw and lower your voice level. Now anyways, meeting is excused."

"But sir…" Pan and Bra said in unison.

"No buts. You both leave tonight. End of discussion. By the way Pan, the article must be at least seven to nine pages long. So that's why you'll be spending three weeks there." Mr. Waters turned around and left the room with everybody else while Pan and Bra just sat back down and stared at each other. They sat there in shock for a couple minutes and then Bra finally spoke up.

"Well…come on we've got people to call."

"Like who?" Pan looked up at Bra, who had gotten up from her chair, "You better not be calling your mother. I don't want everyone to know we're staying on that retched planet."

"Relax I'm calling the Marriot. The magazine's going to have to pay for it. So I'm calling the five star one." Bra grinned mischievously.

"Oh yes, that's perfect," Pan grinned back at her.

"I'm going to tell payroll where we're going to be for the next three weeks. After you're off the phone we gotta go pack. Ok?"

"Yes mother." Bra rolled her eyes with the phone next to her cheek as Pan walked out the office door.

* * *

"This flight is dumb," Bra complained to her friend in the seat next to her.

"Bra, yes this trip sucks, but do we have a choice? No we don't." Pan said.

"Do you have any idea now long this stupid flight last for Pan? It lasts for thirty fucken six hours. Did I mention that I hate space travel? It's dumb."

"Bra you think everything is dumb," Pan rolled her eyes to her friend. "Besides I need these thirty-six hours to figure out how I'm going to interview your brother."

"Oh, I've already got the covered." Bra smiled to herself.

"Oh no. Bra what did you do? Oh I'm guessing it's going to get us into trouble as usual." Pan asked her friend worried. Bra was notorious for getting both of them in trouble. They had been friend their whole life and Pan knew that since they were very young she couldn't recall a time being with Bra without getting in trouble.

"Don't worry, it's a brilliant plan." Bra said proudly.

Pan cocked an eyebrow, "Bra the last time you had one of your 'brilliant plans' it involved you and me in a hospital delivering a baby."

"Oh come on Pan, this one is great, trust me." Bra assured her.

One again Pan cocked an eyebrow and said, "And the last time you said 'trust me' I ended up breaking my leg."

"Shut up Pan!" Bra punched her shoulder, "Stop being so negative! Are you going to let me tell you my plan or not?" She pouted a little at the end.

"Fine," Pan grunted out.

"Ok, look into your wallet."

Pan sighed with annoyance and reluctantly pulled out her wallet and opened the two flaps. Everything looked normal.

"Bra what are you getting at?"

"Look at your driver's license and passport."

Pan looked down at both of them. Everything seemed to be in check, except….

"Bra you didn't…shit," Pan whispered under her breath.

"Did you know that you can get drivers license and passports on the black market for like thirty dollars if you look hard enough?" Bra said happily.

"Bra are you insane?!" Pan yelled at her in a harsh whisper.

"Look Pan we're fine we got through security…we look like the girls in those pictures….sorta."

"Bra this says I have green eyes, that I'm entirely earthling and apparently my name is Crystal Ann Pinnacle."

"Isn't it pretty I made the name up myself? Mine says that I have dark purple hair and light lavender purple eyes. My name is Rachel Violet Horn and I'm an earthling." Bra purred at the sound of her new name.

"Bra! What the hell are you thinking? You have your head up in the clouds as usual. Just like a little kid. What if we get caught? We'll get arrested. And have you noticed that my eyes are brown and your eyes are blue! And I hate to break it to you but your hair is blue not dark purple!" Pan yelled at her once again in a whisper, in fear that the people around them would hear her.

"Pan relax would ya? I got it covered." Bra waved her off.

"How?"

"I brought hair dye and contact color lenses, and I've got something to put in your hair too. We're going to do it on the way there." Bra said, obviously excited.

Pan groaned. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Should I still continue or what? Or has it gotten bad.

Thank you to reviewers (sorry busy weekend I don't have time to write back):

Black rose, black heart

legolasEstelstar

Jay FicLover

Beautiful crimson

Slave-of-trunks

Alaskahorse

QueenPan1295

SSJ5Tigger


	4. Messy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Dbz._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four: Messy

* * *

_Pan stuffed her bag with as many clothes as possible. Her space flight was in an hour and she could not miss it. She refused to be trapped on her so-called home planet that had caused her so much pain. Her shattered dreams were scattered across this waste land._

_A door slamming down stairs brought her back to reality. A couple of familiar voices filled the house in great urgency. Footsteps pounded on the stairs, in fast sloppy rhythm. Oddly enough, it matched the beating of her own heart._

_There was no slight pause from the stairs to the door. The door burst open revealing two Sayain men at the entrance to her room. She didn't look up at them. She had no time for further problems in her life._

"_Get out of my room and out of my way." Her voice was threatening as she glared fire at her brothers._

"_Where are you going?" Gohan asked, pretending he didn't know the answer. He used his larger body mass to block her from the door._

"_Don't play stupid with me Gohan," Pan growled as her eyes narrowed at him._

_Goten was about to say something when Pan whipped her body around to face him and put two fingers on his lips._

"_Not another fucken word. I'm leaving and you can't stop me. There is nothing for me here and I need to fill my life with more opportunities."_

"_I can't believe this Pan," Gohan said sternly, obviously challenging his sister, "You're still such a child and a coward. Running away from everything isn't going to help."_

_Pan's eyes turned cherry red as she glared at her brothers once more. She wanted to explode and take them out one by one. However, she had more self control than that. _

"_Me," she spat through clenched teeth, "a child?"_

"_I have a better idea," her voice rose, "Maybe you two should turn your bullshit right back on yourselves then look in the mirror. For some two grown men by now it seems strange that they can't distinguish their friend from their own sister."_

_Gohan and Goten were left speechless._

"_How pathetic," Pan spat at them one last time before she pushed aside them and headed for her flight._

_They were the last obstacle in her way to a new life and dream._

_

* * *

_

"Wake up _Crystal_, we're here." A cheery voice said while shaking her. Pan opened her eyes and smirked at her friend. Bra's hair was a newly dyed purple and she had violet contacts in her eyes. Pan's eyes reminded herself of two bright emeralds, while her hair looked like a zebra's coat, but instead of white highlights, she had red.

"Good morning _Rachel_!" she replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Bra's eyes lit up with the thought of her new name.

"We're still in the air! You woke me up for nothing!" Pan said irritated.

"Actually….we're approximately two minutes until landing." Bra corrected her.

Pan looked out the window and to her surprise the sky she was surrounded in was pink. It almost amazed her. After six years on planet earth she was now trying to get used to the pinkish magenta skies she grew up with.

_Home sweet home, _Pan thought with a twinge of a memory flashing in her head.

-

Trunks read off his list of things to do for the day while he drowned down his coffee. The day looked boring so far.

**7:30- King Tiken's son bringing in the final paper work**

**8:00- Meeting with the board of trustee's**

**10:30- Go plan's for monarchy ball with father**

**12:00- lunch with Gohan and Goten**

**12:45- interview with reporter**

**4:00- go home**

_Reporter? Since when did I agree to do an interview? _Trunks thought confused.

"Mother!" Trunks called out to Bulma across the room.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you know anything about this interview I have at 12:45? It apparently goes to around 4:00?"

"Yes I scheduled it. Every royal family member has to give a reporter an interview so the people can see what they're like. Also the reporter will be here to discuss your accomplishments at Capsule Corporations. That's including your recent one with planet Tiken. I was going to go with you but I have plans with your father tonight.

"How come I didn't know about this interview ahead of time?"

"Oh….I don't know…it must have just slipped my mind." Bulma said sweetly.

_Greeeaaat! _Trunks thought grumpily. _An interview over three hours long!_

The phone rang on Bulma's side of the office, interrupting Trunk's train of thought. Bulma didn't bother to look at the caller ID; it was probably Vegeta wondering when she was going to pick up more cookie doe ice cream. Instead the voice on the other line surprised her.

"Bulma, I agreed to let your daughter and Miss Son to go to planet Vegeta! But since when did I agree to let them stay for three weeks at a five star hotel on my company's tab!" An angry voice yelled at her over the phone.

Bulma started to giggle uncontrollably. _I've taught my daughter well _she thought.

"Mr. Waters don't worry, I'll pick up the tab."

"Thank you Bulma," Mr. Waters sighed over the phone in relief. But Bulma had to keep him standing on his feet. She couldn't help it.

"Oh yes and one more thing Mr. Waters…."

"Yes Mrs. Ouji…"

Bulma took a deep breath then said, "NEVER DISRESPECT ME EVER AGAIN! YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE MR. WATERS! I AM THE WIFE TO A VERY IMPORTANT MAN ON PLANET VEGETA AS YOU KNOW! I AM ALSO THE PRESIDENT OF THE BIGGEST INDUSTRIAL SALES COMPANY IN THE WORLD! SO IF YOU EVER FEEL THE NEED TO CALL ME AGAIN, IT'S M'AM OR YOUR HIGHNESS TO YOU MISTER!" Bulma didn't wait for a reply as she slammed the phone down.

"Mother what was that about! Isn't that the same man you were yelling at last week!" Trunks yelled..

"Yes it was, he's just a horrible person! I pay him that much money and he dares to disrespect me by calling me Bulma. Not even your father calls me that."

"Mother he calls you woman…"

"But in a respectful way," Bulma pointed out.

"What are you talking about? Every morning ever since I can remember it's always been 'WOMAN! WHERE ARE MY UNDERWEAR?' or 'WOMAN WHERE'S MY ICECREAM?'"

"I don't know what you're talking about Trunks…."Bulma said before putting her head phones on to block out her son's voice.

_Oh well, I guess I have an interview today, _he thought.

* * *

"Come on Bra you're taking forever!" Pan yelled at her friend impatiently.

"Well if you would help me Pan then we could get out of this terminal quicker!"

"Bra I'm not going to help you carry the three suitcases of shoes! I don't even know why you brought so many shoes!"

"You'll never know who you'll meet on this planet Pan."

Pan turned around and rose her eyebrow at her friend, "Right Bra…."

"What it's true?" Bra answered. Pan was about to say something else until a voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me are you Miss Pinnacle and Miss Horn?"

Pan shook her head in disbelief. Bra had planned this way too well.

"Why yes we are." Bra flashed a smile at the man and he took her six bags and took Pan's two bags.

* * *

"Ok Pan…I went through the wardrobe you picked out for the interview and I decided that it's not right. So I brought you an outfit that you haven't worn in years but it's my absolute favorite on you."

"Which one is it?" Pan asked lazily with her eyes closed. She was still tired from her jet lag.

"You know that tannish goldish one. The tank top is silk and the skirt is black polyester. And I brought the high heels to go with it!"

Pan opened her eyes wide and stiffened in her seat.

"You mean the one I wore to my seventeenth birthday party?"

"Yeah that's like the last time I saw you wear it."

"Yeah it was." Pan mumbled.

_I don't want to hurt her feelings so I got to wear it. Oh well it doesn't matter, Trunks wont remember anyways. _Pan thought.

"Alright that's fine let's just go to the hotel ok? I have jet lag. And just because it's your brother doesn't mean that I can't look decent."

"Good point Pan. I like this side of you," Bra pointed out.

"I bet you do," Pan sighed and smiled at the same time.

* * *

"Mother I'm off to my interview." Trunks announced almost all the way out the office door.

"Wait Trunks!" Bulma chased after him slowly in her high heels.

"What is it mother? You're going to make me late."

"Well sweetie I hate to tell you but we need to fix this. You look like you're thirty."

"I _am_ thirty!"

"I know that smartass. I mean you look like you've aged in human years that much. When you're a Sayain you're supposed to look five years younger. Honey you look terrible. I mean come on the tie is a little bit over the top. And this brown jacket with black pants and a blue shirt won't due. Take off the tie and jacket right now."

"Mom give me a break! You're treating me like I'm five. And since when do I care what clothes I wear?"

"Well as long as I'm around mister you're not going to go out looking like that!"

"Fine I'll take it off." Trunks finally gave in.

He took both of the articles of clothing off and immediately left the room.

* * *

"Shit I'm late. I've got to get this over with." Trunks said looking at his watch and running to a room in the palace where the interview was set up. He got to the room out of breathe.

"Whoa man, relax. Our interviewers aren't here yet."

Trunks turned around and saw Goten across the hall. "You have an interview too?"

"Yeah but my interview is just a gossip columnist trying to clear up a few rumors."

"Lucky you I have one about my life story."

"Oh fun."

Fast foot steps suddenly were heard on the marble floors of the palace.

"Well that's got to be out interviewers. See you later man," Trunks said to Goten as he disappeared into his room.

Trunks heard the door behind him open shortly after he entered the room. "Take a seat and let's get this started." Trunks said.

"Thank you Mr. Briefs."

_That voice._

He turned around to face a woman that had blasted from his past.

_It couldn't be._

"My name is Crystal Pinnacle; I'll be doing your interview today. Thanks for taking the time to see me."

_Crystal my ass._

* * *

"Mr. Briefs, the deal with Tiken was said to be extremely difficult because of past issues between your planet and yours. So how did you manage to make a multi billion dollar deal with them?"

_It's got to be her. If only I could get her to take her sunglasses off. Then I could be for sure._

"Well when I started to communicate with the King I said 'let's put our planets differences aside and just talk business and he agreed."

"Did your business arrangement agree to the terms you both wanted?"

_She's changing her voice. It's not like a normal tone._

"Yes it went very well actually; we both got what we wanted."

_Damn, how can I get her to take those glasses off?_

"I also understand that the king's son had a part in the negotiations for your contract…?" Trunks cut her off.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt this interview, but I'm having trouble with the glare off your sunglasses. I hate to ask but could you please take them off?" Trunks asked politely, but quickly.

He noticed the small changes in her manner. She was being hesitant and she just gulped. Her hands seemed to sweat tiny drops from them and it vibrated at the same time. She rose her hand slowly as she got to her sunglasses, nervousness was apparent of her face. Once she touched her sunglasses she took them off immediately. Looking down and blinking her eyes a bit she put her black shades into her purse.

Looking back up at him she gave him a polite smile and asked, "Is that better Mr. Briefs?"

_Green eyes? _He thought confused at first, then he smirked, _They're defiantly contacts._

"Shall we continue on with our interview?"

"It's funny, the clothing you're wearing now is something that looks exactly like what I gave a friend about six years ago…"

Pan cut him off. "Well if that's a compliment it's gladly accepted, but really we should get back to the…" Trunks cut her off too.

"It was a gift for her seventeenth birthday, and the thing is I had it made custom…" he continued.

Pan's eyes went wide and she jumped out of her chair, "I'm sorry Mr. Briefs, but I have an emergency that needs to be taken care of. I'm sorry to waste your time."

She flew out of the room while Trunks ran after her. She wasn't going to escape his grasp….again.

* * *

Reviewers:

MysteriousMoon-06- I'm glad you think it's funny and that you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict- I'm glad you ask questions….anyways she's upset because what Bra did was illegal and Pan doesn't want to go to jail if they get caught. Anyways Thanks for reviewing! Oh yeah…..no he didn't exactly force her into anything….

Axel- don't worry…this story is about trying to figure things out as you read….you'll understand in future chapters…that's what this story is all about….Thanks for reviewing!

Sudia- Thank you I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

Felicia- She flipped out because what Bra did was extremely illegal and if they got caught they go to jail. Anyways yeah….Thanks for reviewing!

Angel03- Alright here's your next chapter….I hope you liked it….Thanks for reviewing!

beautiful crimson- lol I heart it hehe I have a friend who says that all the time. I love that phrase. Anyways thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked it!

- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Sammy- Well I hope you liked this new chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

PanPan- Oh well Dereck is just a friend….but there's going to be a love fight later on….(hehewith horns) Yes I do have another account….it's mT96….the story is called "Soul Of Pain" and I have other ones on there too, but that's my main one. The two other ones are one shots. You'll get to see why Pan got upset at Trunks in the future. Here's the link to my other stories but I don't think you'll like them at all the much…. Thanks for reviewing!

SSJ5Tigger- I actually dyed my hair purple once …and it worked I was surprised cause I'm a dark brunette. You should dye your hair that color! Trust me it's hot! Well here's your update….Thanks for reviewing!

Black Rose, Black Heart- So this is your new name….ok I'm gong to check out your other stores…hehe I know she is funny…anyways Thanks for reviewing!

Pammy- Thanks for reviewing.

Ok you guys….should I still continue? Did I do well on this chapter? Review Please!


	5. Liar

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.

* * *

Chapter Five: Liar

* * *

I wish that I hadn't have worn high heels today. Just my stupid luck. I had never had the right amount of luck. My mother even told me I had no luck. It could have been Bra who was my jinx. She pushed me to wear these. What a great friend.

"Panny stop right now!" Trunks voice stood out like a cheerleader shouting through a blow horn. The palace walls didn't help either. His voice could probably be heard miles away.

"I'm sorry your highness, my name is Crystal not Panny. I'm sorry I have to leave, I um left the iron on in my hotel room." Pan's high heels clicked against the floor with each quick walking step she took. Trunks wasn't that far trailing behind.

"I know you're _my_ Pan. Did you honestly think by putting contacts in and changing your name and hair would fool me? I know you Pan. No one has the same features as you and no one has a size four and a half foot size on planet Vegeta except you."

"Sir, really, my name is Crystal Ann Pinnacle, I'm earthling and I was born in Brooklyn." Pan could hear in the background that Bra was done with her interview.

"Thank you Mr. Son. I'll be sure to clear up your gossip problems for you." Bra turned around and saw Pan walking away. She didn't notice Trunks behind Pan. Without even thinking she spoke.

"Hey Pan, wait up!"

Goten's jaw dropped to the ground. Pan stopped dead in her tracks. Trunks stopped right after her. He smirked as she stopped. He had caught her.

Pan took her sun glasses off the top of her head slowly. She folded them softly in her hands, which were beginning to sweat.

The only thing that could be heard in the great hall was Pan's high heels, as she turned around slowly. When she was completely around she saw that Goten's jaw was still dropped. Bra's eyes had basically bulged out of her head and both hands were clasped tightly on her mouth. Trunks was smirking arrogantly.

"Thanks a lot Bra. After six years in hiding you totally blow it."

"Pan I'm so-." Pan cut her off.

"It's ok Bra. You know I love you. It was a good idea."

"Oh my god! Pan! How are y-." Pan cut him off too.

"Goten, shut up." Pan said quietly. It was a dangerously low tone. Goten could still hear it with his own Sayain hearing.

"Bra, Goten, look why don't you two just leave for now. Okay?"

"Alright," Bra answered. "Come on Goten." She touched his arm lightly and he followed her through the other way out the hall.

"So this is what you're up to now Pan. You're a reporter. I never would have guessed."

"Yeah well, I had other dreams, but they just didn't work out." Pan shot a death glare at Trunks.

"They were on this planet. So you had no other back up plan. Planet Vegeta had nothing plans? Planet Vegeta had nothing else to offer you?"

"That's right. If I did find something else, I would still have distractions."

Trunks gulped a little and looked around. "What were these distractions?"

"It was a who," Pan crossed her arms, glanced at the ground quickly, Looked back up and swallowed a little bit. "Namely you."

"Pan…"

I don't want your explanations Trunks. Because all you are is a spoiled bratty prince, You care for no one but yourself."

His eyes were glazed over in a sorrowful way. He looked up at her, "That's not true Panny. Yes I am a spoiled prince. I don't know about bratty. But you're wrong. I do care for other people I care about you the most Panny."

"Stop calling me that. You've lost privileges. Don't use that bullshit that you care about me. Because you don't."

Trunks changed his mood into hot anger. Nobody got to him like she did. "I haven't slept with a single woman since you left. I have a drink every morning just to get me through the day." He took a step with each sentence he said, "I've flooded myself with work in order to forget about you and it never ever works. I haven't gone to sleep with out a dream about you invading my mind." Now he was right in her face looking at her straight in the eyes. He took her chin in his hands and he quietly said, "You're not the only one who suffered Pan. But probably the greatest I suffered came to the fact that this whole time you weren't with me, by my side, in my bed."

Trunks leaned down to meet her lips. His breath was searing hot on her lips. That was the last feeling she had in her body before it went numb. He kissed her with every emotion he ever had to face because of her. His passion left deep scares in her body, but they weren't painful. His tongue reached her lips, begging for permission to let him in. Pan moaned a little.

Her moan seemed to jolt her mind back to reality. She bit down on his bottom using her fangs. Trunks jumped back a little and wiped his lip with his forearm. There was a little blood. He seemed to be furious at first but then he smirked mischievously.

"Beautiful, smart, strong, sexy, and … rough? Well if you wanted it that way," He stepped forward to her, his breathe hot on her neck, while he seductively said, "you should have just told me." Pan growled in response along with her sexual frustration.

"Get away from me Trunks. This is over. I had dreams and you took them from me. In time I can forgive you. Just, please, leave me alone."

Trunk's face hardened a little, "You had other options. You didn't have to hate me. In fact, I don't think you hate me at all. You _love_ _me_ Pan Son."

Pan's eyes looked hurt for a slight second but then she took a deep breathe and said, "Maybe once, but not now."

"Bullshit. You didn't even look me in the eyes and say that." He grabbed her hips and forced her body to press up against his, "I know you baby." He took his hands and rubbed them up and down her back. He kissed and sucked on her neck until he reached her left ear. He lightly bit her ear.

A single tear fell down the left side of her face. But Trunks kissed it away. "What's wrong Panny?"

Pan let all the anger she had at him over the years build up in her body. She roughly pushed him away and he stumbled backward.

"You bastard! Exactly what I said before. You care about nobody except yourself. If you truly cared about me you wouldn't have taken it that night six years ago! I had an abstinence scholarship to the top school on planet Vegeta. You needed to have a perfect record in order to get in! I did everything I could! It didn't matter that I came from a first class family!

I did everything I could to get in! I did soccer, I took every AP class offered in high school, and I even joined the abstinence club! You know when the tested me to see if I truly stayed abstinent before I went home to pack my stuff for earth, do you know what they said! They said that I was a fake and they didn't want me at their school! All I wanted to do was get into their art program and became a famous sculptor and painter but you had to come and ruin it! I was a vulnerable virgin Trunks and you had no honor to your name to stop what you did!"

"You could have been an artist without that stupid school! You're right you were a vulnerable virgin! I wanted the best for you baby! I didn't know you were apart of the abstinence club! I had no idea until your brothers told me. You don't know how I've felt all these years about it! You can't blame me for something I had no idea about it!"

"You were my best friend Trunks. I'm sure you knew about it. No in fact I'm positive." Pan said shaking her head, "so explain to me how you didn't know."

"I don't know Panny." He said quietly.

"Trunks after all that's happened. I don't believe you. I'm sorry. I even remember having a conversation about it with you. Don't lie to me." Pan said sadly.

"I'm not lying." He stated firmly.

"You keep on believing that Trunks." She turned around abruptly and walked away from him. He didn't go after he just stood there with an emotionless expression. Before Pan turned the corner. Trunks looked up and shouted to her, "I _will_ have you back Pan Son!"

There was no fault in her steps as she turned the corner.

Pan felt as if she had way too many emotions in her body. She took out her contacts as she left the palace. There were few people she could talk to right now. But she knew two who always loved her and listened to her. Pan took flight into the air and went a block away from the palace to her old home. It was more like a mansion since her family was first class.

* * *

She landed on the front porch. Pan opened the door without knocking. As soon as she entered the room familiar scents of ginger and cinnamon filled her nose. She smiled to herself. She was defiantly home. In the study there were familiar voices, somewhere not from her household. But she knew who they were. There were two from her own household. 

"Bardock who will be attending the ball tonight in your family?"

"Well Goku and myself. Goten and Gohan should be going and of course Neva and Chi-Chi. Raditz and Turles are coming too."

"How is Neva now days? I haven't seen her in forever."

"Yes well she does keep busy."

Pan peeked in the large family room and smiled. Her grandfather and father were sitting on the couch and across from them on the other couch were Vegeta, and King Vegeta. Pan didn't want to interrupt, but she did miss her father and grandfather. She missed the smell of cigars and apples of her grandfather.

Pan knocked on the doorway bringing the attention of the whole room.

"Hey daddy. Hi grandpa." Pan waved.

Bardock and Goku shot of from their seats and radiantly smiled.

"Is that my baby Panny?" Bardock said.

"Oh yes that's my baby girl." Goku responded, "I'm not so sure about that hair though. It's pretty freaky."

"Oh daddy shut up." Pan said happily and she gave them both a hug, "I missed you both so much."

"What did I tell you Goku," Bardock looked sternly at him son, "I told you that she would be back, I saw it in my vision."

"Dad not this again," Goku groaned, "for the last time you are not physic."

"Brat I understand you're jealous that you couldn't get these amazing powers, but that doesn't mean you should take it out on me." Bardock said with a light sense of humor in his voice.

"Oh brother, I give up for today."

Behind her grandfather and father Pan saw two men that she was expecting to see. Her grandfather was the top advisor to the royal family, not to mention the king's best friend.

"Hello your majesty how do you do?"

"Well it's nice to see you again Pan," King Vegeta,(Trunk's grandfather) said in his normal deep raspy tone.

Pan smirked. She started to remember one of her favorite things she always did, "Oh hey Veggie, what's up?" In her mind Pan giggled. She loved to insult the ego of a great prince.

"You haven't changed a damn bit brat. If your harpy of a mother wasn't best friends with my woman I would have shot you along time ago." Vegeta scowled his anger was no different than usual.

"Oh I missed you too Vegetable head!" Pan said flashing her radiant smile at him.

King Vegeta threw his head back and let out a great roar of laughter.

"Brat…you're getting to my last nerve," Vegeta said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright, I think we're done Panny. You can have all the fun you want tonight at the ball," King Vegeta chimed in.

"Ball?"

"Oh you haven't heard," The king said, "well because of the deal with Capsule Corporations went so well with Tiken, we decided to through a ball for them to cool off the tension between their planet and ours."

"Pan you should go shopping with your grandma and mom today for a dress. No limit to cost sweet heart you can take my credit card," Goku said happily.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I can't go." Pan knew who was going to be at the ball. She refused to face him again. _Lying bastard, _she thought.

"You're going Pan." Bardock firmly ordered.

"No grandpa I can't go." Pan's voice pleaded.

"And why not?" He pressed. Pan looked around the room thinking about an excuse, when Gohan came in with Goten. He had obviously heard the news of her return. _I hate to even think it but thank god for my brothers._ She thought.

Pan faked a sad face and puffed out her lower lip and stated in a fake sorrowful tone, "Gohan and Goten said that I look fat in a dress and that I should never go to a royal ball!"

"WHAT!" Gohan and Goten yelled in unison.

"You brats are going in the training room tomorrow with your father and I," Bardock growled.

"But we never said that!" Both yelled in unison again.

"Yes you did!" Pan pointed at them accusingly.

"Pan what are you talking about? You're skinny! We've told you that your whole life!" Gohan fought back.

"Liar!"

"Brats enough!" Bardock yelled, "Look I have to finish up with the King here so why don't you all go up stairs and argue there."

"Fine with me," Pan said cheerily kissing her grandfather and father on the cheek before ascending the stairs. Goten and Gohan followed behind grumbling to themselves.

"What was that for?" Goten yelled at Pan.

"Hey if you guys want to get back on my good side then you'll shut up and listen. I'm here for three fucken weeks. So here's what's going to happen. I'm not going to any royal balls. When I home I'm quitting my job because I'm not going to interview Trunks again. During this time don't mess with me."

"Deal," Gohan smiled shaking Pan's hand along with Goten's.

"Can we get a hug now?" Goten pouted. Pan was reluctant as she leaned the other way.

"Come on Panny it's been six years. Just one little hug." Gohan coaxed her on. Pan smirked and gave in to her brothers. It was a short hug, but one long over due. No matter how mad she was or still was at them.

"Where are mom and grandma?" Pan recalled. They were the people she was looking for.

"They aren't here. They'll be at the ball tonight." Goten answered.

"Dammit." Pan cursed.

"Oh come one Panny you have to go," Goten begged.

"No I don't want to. Besides I look fat in a dress. Remember?" Pan smirked. Her brothers groaned, remembering they had a long day coming up in the training room.

"Oh no Pan, you're defiantly going, I'm ordering you to."

Pan looked to the door way and saw her friend Bra there with two guards at her side carrying a bunch of beauty supplies and two dresses. She had died her hair back to the original blue color and she no long had her eye contacts in.

"Bra," Pan groaned, "what are you doing?"

"I'm a princess and I'm ordering you to go to the ball. There's no escape I have guards at every entrance and exit of this mansion. You're going!" Bra answered.

"Bra why are you making me go?" Pan asked confused.

"Because it will be fun and when was the last time you had fun?" Bra asked.

"Well-." Bra cut her off.

"Exactly, you have no fun. You're like the exact opposite of fun."

"Thanks Bra," Pan said as if she had a headache. Something was telling her it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Reviewers: 

CowgirlUSA- Well I'm not sure if she's stubborn, more like untrusting…hehe…anyways Bra and Goten are little parts of this story but I guarantee there's going to be some GB. Because I've always believed they're totally meant. Thanks for reviewing.

animewriter070889- I hope this was fast enough for you. And thank you blushes I'm happy to know that you think that. That's really sweet. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Rose Black Heart- HAHA! I loved how you put (talk) in parenthesis. Yep and Pan sure did get busted. Anyways Thanks for reviewing!

T/P-FAN-4ever- I like your other account name. It's awesome and very true. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

QueenPan1295- lol too bad she didn't fly! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this new chapter!

Sudia-I'm glad you like the story. Yeah I think it's good he knew too….anyways thanks for reviewing.

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict- well I hope this gives you a better understanding of Pan. She was pretty desperate. She has to keep her job and interview Trunks…so you can understand her desperation as to not really thinking. Hehe I do admit kicking his ass would have been hilarious but it doesn't quite follow the story line. I LOVE your involvement in this story. Thanks for reviewing!

Saiyangurl- I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

Arkhato- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story a lot! Thanks for reviewing!

Pammy- lol yes you reviewed! I'm glad you did too. I always appreciate my reviewers! Thanks for reviewing!

SSJ5Tigger- I've always loved and enjoyed reading your long reviews. They're always great and uplifting to me. EXACTLY! If they're destined then he should recognize her…you're 100 correct. You should totally dye it purple for charity…you're mom will love that. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

v-ball212- I'm thrilled that you like it so far! I'm even happier that you love it… Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

doragon41- I'm very sorry you think this story is lame. The story is not about changing identities. That was just the chapter. I'm not upset about this review however I'm actually quite pleased. You see I'm glad when people criticize my work. I try to improve it. You're the only person who has ever told me that my story is lame and I appreciate your opinion. Everyone is allowed to have an opinion. I hope you liked this chapter more…(if you have continued to read it) …and if not…I honestly don't know what else to do. If you think the story is lame…well that's ok. Thank you for reviewing!

lady-kagome84- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter.

Seek- lol I'm sorry I left you at a little bit of a cliffhanger. I'm glad you want more of this story though! I wrote more…here you go! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter.

Tiffany- I love your name that you put in as a reviewer. My best friend's name is Tiffany. Anyways, I'm glad you thought it rocked! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this new chapter.

Takuma- hehe I'm sorry I left it at the cliffhanger…I know I have horns on my head but they're only there to keep the halo straight! I hope you enjoy this chapter like my last one! Thanks for reviewing!

Shan- I hope this was soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

Cyndi1- I'm sorry:( I don't leave that many cliffhangers I promise! Maybe only a few! I'm glad you like the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing and hopefully you liked this one!

Natsume- Well I went on with it! I hope it's entertaining! Thank you for reviewing! I hope this chapter caught your attention too!

corbinfay- yeah actually….I don't know why but I like Goku better as Pan's dad. I think Gohan should still marry Videl and stuff…just I think that Pan should just be his sister though and Goten too. I think it's better that way. Don't ask me why I'm totally insane. Hehe…did you notice I added him! I love having Pan making fun of Vegeta! I'm glad you like this story! Thanks for reviewing!

Sarah S- oh! You are so sweet! And yes purple does go with Dark brown eyes…I should know because I died my hair purple and I have brown eyes. Yes I would love to read your story! My email is Well I'm glad you like my story and I'm very happy to read your story! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this new chapter!

butterfly-grl4- um…thanks…?...I hope you think it's good…or you may think it's bad I don't know…? Thanks for reviewing anyways! I hope you like this new chapter…

* * *

I hope you all liked this new chapter! Should I still continue? 


	6. Another

IMPORTANT! READ IT NOW! SERIOUSLY!

RAPE:

Statutory Rape doesn't exist on planet Vegeta. Trunks DID NOT rape Pan. He sort of took advantage of her because she was vulnerable, virgin, and uneducated in that aspect of life. She's mad because he didn't stop what happened between them. I firmly believe that if she was seventeen years old….basically only one year until adulthood….then it would be sort of stupid to accuse somebody of that. Also in certain states of the USA you can legally have sex at sixteen. I'm not sure what your state or territory's law is but I live in California and it's eighteen. As we go on with this story you'll see how government is set up on Vegeta. Obviously it's a monarchy but you'll different laws as you go along with the story

Family Tree relation to Pan:

Bardock-Grandpa

Neva-Grandma

Goku- Dad

Chi Chi-Mom

Raditz-Uncle

Turles-Uncle(I made him Goku's brother in this story)

Gohan-Brother

Goten-Brother

About the Family: If you already didn't know Pan's family is very important on Vegeta. Her grandfather (Bardock) is apart of the grand counsel and the top advisor to the King. So she's the top family next to the Royal Family. That's probably the best choice for Trunks to marry and mate. ;) wink, wink. Bardock is also the King's bestfriend.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.

Chapter 6: Another

Pan took a quick swing of her brother's Jack Daniels. She grimaced at the taste as it flowed bitterly through her throat. Pan had never had an appreciation of the taste of that brand, but she needed it to get through a torturous night.

Glancing at the sight in the corner of the mirror she rolled her eyes. Her brother and Bra had continuously flirted through out the entire evening. In the other corner of the mirror she saw Gohan rolling his eyes at the flirtatious "almost" couple himself. Pan smirked and waved at Gohan standing behind her.

"I'm going to have to beat boys off with a fucken stick tonight Panny." Gohan groaned, but he was smiling the same time. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Ya and it only took me three hours to look this way."

"I know your hair took forever to die over. You were in that bathroom for like two hours." Gohan bitterly thought back on the memory. He twitched his head trying to get the boredom he had to go through out of his mind.

"No kidding, that's the last time I let Bra choose hair due for me." Pan said loud enough for Bra to hear.

"Oh come on Pan. People are allowed to make mistakes." Bra pouted coming up behind her, "you look fantastic!" she practically squealed.

Pan glanced over herself in the mirror. Her hair was back to its original color; however, it was now tinted with a highly visible dark blue. Her eyes were smoked around with a sparkle dark blue but around the edges a light blue slightly over coated the dark. Her eyelashes were given left with black mascara making her look alert.

Descending from her eyes her cheeks were blushed slightly pink. Finally, her plump lips were spoiled with clear lip gloss.

Bra had chosen her dress which seemed to be perfect for her. The dress was like her hair, black but blue tinted. It was beaded on the outside. Spaghetti straps kept the dress up. The dress was made to be right on the torso so all of her curves were accented. Her breasts were lifted because of the squeeze. The material crept down to bottom of her feet but it flowed perfected with walking across the floor. Of course, Bra had gotten Pan four inch heels to top it off.

An abrupt knock on the door brought Pan back to reality.

"I hope everyone is ready because the limo leaves right now," Percy, the Sons' butler, announced at the door.

"Well be right down!" Goten yelled at the door.

"Please hurry master Sons, both royal families have already been announced at the ball."

Everyone flew downstairs to the limo. The driver hit the gas and they departed towards the palace.

* * *

Trunks scanned the crowds of people in the large ballroom. He had seen Bardock, Neva, Chi-Chi, Goku, Raditz, and Turles but no Pan. He wasn't expecting her to come, but he didn't want to give up on the glimmer of hope he had been holding on to.

Somebody tapped Trunk's shoulder. He growled irritated and turned around.

"What is it, Aaron?" Trunks asked annoyed.

"What's wrong with you? Shouldn't we be celebrating our countries finally getting along? Us princes need to stick together you know," his snooty voice made him want to choke, "just something to tell you, that overwhelmingly ugly girl over there is checking you out."

_The nerve of that guy! _Trunks thought infuriated.

"Look Aaron, I don't judge a book by its cover. Not only that, but that girl isn't checking me out. I know that because her boyfriend is right behind me, she's checking him out. She's also like my sixth cousin or something like that, and I don't think she's ugly. She's average looking."

Prince Aaron seemed to be taken back for a second, but then he laughed in an arrogant manner, and loudly embarrassing.

"Oh Trunks you're absolutely hilarious."

Trunks growled again. He hadn't been able to deal with this prince ever since he walked into his office.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention," said the announcer, "Arriving late is Princess Bulla Vanessa Ouji. Also arriving late are the three grandchildren of Lord Bardock Son and Lady Neva Son, Gohan Goku Son, Goten Goken Son, Panela Katherine Son."

Everyone looked towards the stairs that entered the ballroom.

Prince Aaron looked over at Trunks and smirked, "Trunks you seemed to be undressing a girl before your eyes. I had no idea that incest was a custom on this planet."

Trunk's face grew red and purple from anger. "That's not who I'm looking at you imbecile!" He yelled at him. Others at the party would have heard him but it was absorbed with the other sounds of ballroom. "I'm looking at the other girl."

Prince Aaron looked up and saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Her undressed her with his cold beady eyes and devilishly grinned at himself. "I dare say old boy, you have fantastic tastes. How easy is she to take to bed on a scale of one to ten?"

Trunk's face became distorted. He was enraged beyond belief, Trunks was about to punch the piggish prince right in his mind's eye but then he reminded him, "Oh tisk tisk Trunks, you must have feelings for this girl. You must have a past with her do you not? You dare not hurt me Trunks especially since our planets have just ended their bitterness towards each other." Trunk's hand relaxed. As much as he hated to admit it he was right.

"Look if you lay one hand on Pan Son and I'll countries will be at war instantaneously. Her family is the most powerful family on planet Vegeta besides my family."

"Relax prince Trunks. So what's your relation to this girl?" Aaron eagerly asked.

"Just a past that I desperately want back," He stated quietly. He watched her waltz across the dance floor to her mother and grandmother. She hugged them and laughed as her grandmother tickled her. She was breathe-taking. He _had _to have her back.

"This is quite disgustful Trunks," Aaron snottily commented, "fallen _in _love? How weirdly amusing. Royals don't fall in love Trunks; we should only spend times giving ourselves what we need and should have. Love is not on the list dear boy."

"My parents?" Trunks raised an eyebrow at him waiting for an answer.

"Oh please, I've never seen anyone argue more in my entire life. That's not what love is."

Trunks looked at him skeptically and said, "How do you know if you don't believe in it?" He walked away not saying another world to Aaron.

"Pan you loser! It's been forever since we've talked!" Her friend said punching her playfully but hard in the arm.

"I know Videl I'm sorry!" Pan said laughing and rubbing her arm.

"You better be! I've been stuck with this bozo forever!" Videl said pointedly to Gohan.

"Hey babe! You promised you would be nice to me!" Gohan fake pouted.

"Stop being such a baby…baby," Videl winked at him and he tickled her lightly and she giggled. Pan laughed but a twinge of jealousy floated in the back of her head. She silently wished for a someone.

"Excuse me Miss …Son isn't it?" Pan tuned around at the voice she heard. Behind her was a man about two inches taller than her. He was tall, tan, and dirty blond locks fell into his blue eyes. His stature was impeccable to his looks. Otherwise, he was very handsome.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly while taking another once over look at his body, "That is me. Can I help you?"

"Well I was just noticing that you came alone so…may I have this dance?" He asked while bowing at the same time. He took her hand in his and kissed it making her tint red to the cheeks.

"You may good sir," Pan said smiling at him, "only if you would tell me your name."

"It is my honor Miss Son to let you know my name. I am Prince Aaron Hamilton Morpheus III." He said grinning at her knowing that she would be impressed..

Pan gasped loudly and bowed to him quickly, embarrassed that she had not known sooner, "Forgive me your highness, I had not idea…"

"Non sense I'll have none of that." He said dragging her out to the dance floor for a friendly waltz.

From the sidelines of the dance floor a lonely soul watched. With eyes full of sorrow and his heart still in recovery, he walked out onto the floor with a rage that nothing could cure. The only antidote was her.

* * *

"Trunks let go of me right now!" Bra yelled at him in a harsh, raspy, whisper trying not to make a scene.

"I need you for a second Bra. Dance with Prince Aaron while I cut it for Pan," Trunks said quickly as they approached the dancing couple.

"Oh Jesus Trunks, what are you going to get me into? You're lucky you're my brother or else I would have had you shot by now," Bra groaned loudly trying to keep up with Trunk's pace. Trunks didn't respond.

"May I cut in?" Trunks smiled while roughly grabbing and squeezing Aaron's arm. He pulled him backwards from Pan.

Aaron was about to protest but Trunks innocently smiled at him, but he couldn't mistake the fire of hate in his eyes. Aaron decided not to cause a dilemma. _Besides I'm here for awhile, then I'll find out what a number she is in bed, _he grinned evilly to himself.

"Actually Trunks I'm not done with my dance with Aaron. Besides I'm not going to leave him alone."

"He wont be alone Pan, he has Bra here," Trunks looked towards Bra, "isn't that right?"

"Oh yeah I'll be happy to cut in Prince Aaron," She said sarcastically but it went unnoticed.

"Come on Panny," Trunks grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

"Trunks you asshole," she said angrily.

He ignored her and slid his hands down her back taking in her scent, "You look gorgeous baby."

She was about to protest him but the feel of his skin against hers was pacifying her but at the same time it electrified her senses. She took in his scent and felt like she could drown in it. Her arms lost the will of their own as they moved up and down his back. Trunks smirked arrogantly knowing she was content.

"Are you enjoying yourself little Panny?"

She growled at him. She cursed and damned herself for being so damn attracted to him.

"No use in denying it," he whispered in her ear. Before she even had a chance to say anything his hands slid down to the top of her bottom. She sighed and felt her anger leaving her body.

"Trunks why are you doing this to me? Can't you just let me live?" Pan sighed resting on his shoulder. Trunks twirled her around and dipped her to jog her senses. He held her there for a second looking into her eyes and her looking into his.

"You shouldn't live with out me," he looked seriously into her eyes but lovingly at the same time, "because I can't live with out you."

He brought her back up.

"I can live without you Trunks," She stated after his eyes lost hers.

"And what kind of life is that Pan? You sit in your apartment watching reruns of law and order-." She cut him off.

"Hey I like Law and Order!" She countered.

"That's beside the point! You go out with Bra sometimes, actually rarely from what she tells me, and then you go to work write your stories, go home have your TV dinners and watch those re runs you love! Then the next day it starts all over again!"

"What so I need a _man _in my life to make it complete. So is this _man _you? More like a child Trunks…" Pan stepped out of his arms and walked away.

"Pan!" He called after her but she wouldn't stop. He lost her somewhere in the crowd of people.

"Pan!" She had stepped outside for air, actually more like leaving for home.

"What do you want Trunks? Just leave me the fuck alone!" She screamed at him without turning around.

"Miss Son! I'm not Trunks." Pan stopped in her steps and turned around and gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry Prince Aaron I thought you were someone else." She said in apologetic tone.

"Well obviously," He snapped, "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow night."

Pan looked behind Aaron and saw Trunks run out of the palace and look around, "I'd love to!" She said smiling at him giving him a once over.

* * *

bebex2xsweet- hey I hope this update didn't take forever for you. Well I continued! I hope you liked it this time around! Thanks for reviewing!

arkhato- Thank you, I'm glad you liked that chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

Kagome1992- I'm very happy you love this story! Well I hope this is soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing.

Freakieaz- well I hope this isn't too short…but I'm glad you think it's good! Thanks for reviewing!

lady-kagome84- lol yes I am nuts! I'm totally crazy! Of course I have to respond to my reviewers! They're the ones that give me confidence and hey…if they give their time to review on my story…then I should give my time to respond….don't you agree? I'm defiantly keeping it up! Thanks for reviewing!

Sudia- Yeah! You love the story! Well I continued! I really hoped you liked this one! Thanks for reviewing!

Black Rose Black Heart- lol I loved how you put "talk"…lmao! What a perfect way to put it! Wow you've been with me so much I need to give you a huge thank you! You're totally awesome! You're a great reviewer! Thanks for reviewing!

Saiyangurl- Well we had to get Pan to the ball some way! And Of course Our Bra is the best to do that! Anyways, yeah my school has a thing called AP (advanced placement) If you get a C it counts as a B and if you get a B it counts as an A and if you get an A it counts as a 5.0. So I'm guessing your school does that too. Yeah it's defiantly a lot of work. I'm starting AP next year with AP US history. That's totally cool that you're doing something similar like that too! Pan totally had to be made smart! I mean she's a genius! Thanks for reviewing!

QueenPan1295- She totally could do it, you're right! I'm glad I got that part of her right! Yeah thanks for reviewing FOR YOU. Yeah I love Inuyasha and DBZ. I understand why you're moving more to Inuyasha! But I still love your DBZ stories! Thanks for reviewing!

Pammy- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

moonangel0905- lol sorry! That was great advice! But Videl was already Gohan's girl I just didn't mention it until this chapter! I'm glad you liked it though! But um…I'm still sorry even though that was a great idea! Thanks for reviewing!

SSJ5Tigger- YES GO PURPLE HAIR! LOL! Yes I know I love those stories too… who knows…maybe this one will end up that way…hmm…lol! It's ok I forget my pills sometimes too! Hehe! Its ok my grammar sucks without spell check! And I'll pass on the moldy bread! Anyways! Thanks for reviewing!

R3mz1mlu- lol yes that was random! But that's ok because I'm a totally random person! Pan is brilliant…so she had to use something! Why not use Gohan and Goten? I mean she is the family favorite! Lol! Isn't that kind of sad! Oh well! Hehe! It's alright if you blab! Cause I'll listen! I hope this update was fast enough! Thanks for reviewing!

CowgirlUSA- Yes well I do believe Bra and Goten should be together because their both a little up there if ya know what I mean! ;) So was this enough chaos? Hehe! I hope I updated soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing!

Angel03- oh since this is what the story is about…it might take awhile! But I feel your pain! I want them together too! Don't worry I'll keep writing to get them together! Thanks for reviewing!

Jewelofbeauty- I hope all of the things you were wondering about were answered. It's up at the top. I've gotten a lot of questions and I hope that answers them! And I'm totally siked that you think I'm a great writer! But I'm sorry you can't read this fan fiction anymore! I think you should have waited for my answer! Especially since this is AU. Well you've at least come to the decision to stop reading this fan fiction. I'm sorry it ended up that way. Well that's your opinion not mine and everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Thank for reviewing anyways.

Shan- I hope this was soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing!

AN: Ok I'm losing a little steam on this story…not me personally…but some of my reviewers! I'm sad:( ….So you guys really have to tell me if you want this to go on…and please try not to be rude to me…I think it's unnecessary personally. If you want to state your opinions please try and be nice about it. It makes me sad…sorry if some of you think I suck :( …sighs oh well…Thanks for reviewing you guys! It means a lot to me!

Keep reviewing!


	7. A Thousand Men

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.

* * *

AN: I'VE GOT GREAT NEWS EVERYONE! YOU GET TO FIND OUT WHY PAN IS REALLY MAD AT TRUNKS….BUT NOT IN THIS CHAPTER….IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS I'LL TELL I PROMISE! Anyways….you'll just have to keep on getting mad at Pan…sorry…don't be too mad at her!

* * *

Chapter Seven:

A Thousand Men

_Are we supposed to be consumed by things we don't understand? How is it that in one night we have everything we've ever dreamed for, wanted, and love, then wake up to find that it's all gone. I never got everything I wanted. Rich, famous, royalty, what more can I ask for? It turns out I was born into that shell, but not the person of it._

_I truly have never gotten what I've wanted. When I was six I wanted to go to the park, instead I went to Congress meetings. How did I grow up so cold but at the same time feel so alive? I can answer that myself I guess. It's because she was there, the second little sister, and the second best friend I had. Over the years the "second" thing managed to merge into one. I had finally found what I wanted, but even she was out of my reach._

_I remember her first date then the kiss that followed. She didn't receive them until she was sixteen. I remember sitting at the window watching them kiss on her parent's porch. I remember how badly I wanted to be him. After that date she changed. Always wearing skirts with high heeled shoes to match she'd walk as if she owned the world. _

_She was always gone. I didn't see her for weeks at a time. I started to wonder what happened. What happened to seeing her everyday? What happened to my best friend? But deep inside I knew I had been replaced by him. I had known he wasn't good for her. That he wouldn't last long. I was right too. He dumped her on their one year anniversary. This happened to be on Valentine's Day, a week before her birthday. He had a crush on another girl._

_I wasn't there when he dumped her, but I knew when he did it. I could feel her pain._

_Flashback-_

_Trunks strummed his fingers against his desk at Capsule Corporations waiting for Pan to pick up. He knew she always answered her cell immediately. He knew something was defiantly wrong. He was on the fifth ring, and about to give up when she answered._

"_H-hello," Pan's voice cracked over the phone. He could sense her fake smile through the phone. He felt as if he could smell her tears._

"_What's wrong? Are you ok?" Trunks rushed out. He picked up his keys off his desk and signaled his mom he was leaving the office. He held the cell phone tightly in his hand as he would do to Pan if she was there._

"_Nothing's wrong Trunks. What are you talking about?"_

"_Panela Katherine Son don't you dare lie to me! I'll meet you at your front porch in five minutes."_

"_Trunks…I…" He knew that her tears were on spilling point._

"_He broke up with you didn't he?" Trunks asked even though he already knew. He was now in the staff parking lot getting into his brand new silver Porsche._

"…" _She was silent she tried to speak but she couldn't._

"_I'll be right there. Five minutes Panny. Do you need me to pick you up at school or are you driving?"_

"_No. I have a car." She said quietly._

"_See you in five then!" He shut off his phone and threw it in the seat next to him. He started to drive fifty in a twenty-five zone. _

_He arrived at the Son estate three minutes later. He paced up and down her porch waiting for her. _

_Pan pulled up in an old black El Camino. Trunks smiled. Pan had always had an appreciation for old cars. Her parents had offered to get her a Lexus SUV but Pan was determined for this car._

_She didn't bother to park it in the shed but she just placed it in front of the house and walked up the steps. Her tears were invisible and her fake smile was just the opposite._

"_Hey Trunks," She said sweetly to him. _

"_Come out from hiding Pan. Don't play that you're better. I can see right through it."_

"_I'm sorry." She whispered. _

"_Don't be sorry for anything." He cupped her face into his hands and pecked her for head. She smiled truly. He held her and led her over to the swing porch chair._

"_It officially over," She stated. _

"_You don't want to talk about it I can tell."_

"_You're right. To tell you the truth I was expecting it. It just hurts cause I was rejected. I even feel like I should but a red stamp on my forehead that says 'rejected'."_

_Trunks knew she wanted to change the subject. So he moved on._

"_You didn't tell me you got an El Camino!"_

"_I'm sorry I've just been so busy…"_

_The evening trailed off. Pan fell asleep on Trunk's shoulder. He looked over at her and thought why it couldn't be like that everyday. He brushed the hair away from her face and said, "I love you," Before kissing her cheek._

_End of Flashback_

'_The nice guy always loses,' isn't that what should be said. You could call her blind. Not ever noticing that I was always there. When she would fall I would always catch her, emotionally and physically. I've always been there._

_I had her that night. I had her. She was mine. She belonged to me and me alone. I wasn't just the bystander watching. I was there, I was her. She was me._

_Why are we consumed by the things we don't understand?_

_I'd kill a thousand men just to know why._

_-Trunks (Briefs) Ouji_

* * *

"Pan…"

"One more minute..."

"You said that an hour ago."

"Huh? You tried to wake me up at six?"

"No, I tried to wake you up at three."

"I'm going to sleep at least until eight. You're crazy Bra."

"Pan…"

"What…?"

"I tried to wake you up at three p.m."

"Oh shit!"

Pan jumped out of her bed with only her Bra and panties on. She desperately looked around for some decent clothes to wear to another interview. She though she could please her boss by just interviewing Bulma Ouji.

"Uh Pan…"

"What Bra!" If it's four right now that means I only have a half an hour to meet your mom!"

"Pan!"

"What!" Pan looked up at Bra. Behind Bra Pan saw through the window that the sun had just barely risen. It was around seven o'clock. Pan was seething as she glared at Bra.

"Do you think that's funny!"

"N-no," Bra stuttered, fearing the wrath of Pan, "but I had to get you up. You have a visitor."

"Fine then tell him or her to wait while I get dressed. I'll be down in a minute. Who comes at seven o'clock in the morning on a Sunday?"

"I do sometimes," a sudden voice said at the door. Pan looked up and saw him at her door. She couldn't move for a few seconds as her jaw slightly dropped.

"Well I'm just going to go now…." Bra said tip toeing out of the room. As soon as she passed Pan's door she sprinted away.

Trunks grinned at the door staring at Pan in her 'almost birthday suit.'

Pan came back to reality and her face went completely red, "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Pan screamed at him desperately trying to cover her body up. She threw her ceramic paper weight she made in the fifth grade at his head. He ducked down covering his head with his hands.

Trunks uncovered his head as soon as he found a gap a safety. "Pan it's nothing I haven't seen before." He smirked. That actually wasn't true. Since the last time he had seen her like this her breasts had grown slightly fuller and her hips were curvier. _It's been too long. _He thought.

"You sick bastard! Get the fuck out right now before I call my dad and grandpa on you!" Pan was seething at this point. It was bad enough she was in her sexiest underwear and bra in front on Trunks but now he was making references to the past.

"Pan they love me. They won't do anything to me. They want us together and they know was we did all those years ago. Besides I'm not going to get out at all. Especially not now, I had no idea you wore black lacy thongs. I love how the bra is see through on the very top but leaves the bottom part yet to be discovered." He smiled evilly coming closer to her by a step.

Pan gasped with a look of horror on her face. She stood up from her position on the floor and went to him. She slapped his face before she even stopped walking to him.

"Get out before I make you eat your words!"

Trunks rubbed his cheek; her handprint was still on it.

"Is that really the best insult you have? Besides your slap, nothing you just did hurt at all."

Pan groaned and fell to the floor at Trunk's feet. "Please whatever it takes I'll do it. Just leave please."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. The glimmer in his eyes had left and displayed seriousness showed on his face. He said flatly, "There are only two things you can do to make me go away. One is repeat what we did six years ago. But I would never allow you to do that. If I left after that it would be like a one night stand. And when that happens again we're both going to be there in the morning. Two is going on a walk with me which is why I'm here in the first place."

"It's never going to happen again Trunks. But I agree to the second one. Leave the room and I'll go on a walk with you as soon as I'm dressed fine." Trunks closed the door behind him without another word. When he heard her put on her shoes he opened it again. He smirked and Pan heard him.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Oh crap."

"I think it's cute."

"I'm not going out like this!"

"Yes you are. Come on let's go."

"Trunks! I'm not going out dressed like you!"

"Well I'm sorry Pan! I didn't know that we have the same South Pole sweatshirt! Sue me ok?"

"Um Trunks we have the same gray sweat pants too…"

"Is this a fashion show or something? Come on Pan let's go."

"I have to take off my sweatshirt first."

Trunks sighed and picked up Pan carrying her out the door.

"What the hell are you doing! Put me down!"

"It's cold outside Pan! ….oh god and we were getting along so well…just like old times."

"You wish!"

Trunks continued walking until they reached the gates in the front of her mansion.

"You can walk now right?"

"What am I weak?" She snapped.

"Just saying….don't freak out." He playfully hopped back a little.

"Just shut up! Let's get this walk over with!" She shouted at him.

"Actually I needed to talk to you…" Trunks started off.

Pan slowed her pace a tiny bit and looked up at him, "About what?"

"Well…" Trunks paused and Pan got annoyed.

"Come out with it! I don't have all day you know." Pan growled at him.

"Why are you going out with Aaron after the interview with my mom tonight?" He rushed out all at once.

"Okay are you a stalker? I haven't told anyone about that." Pan stopped looking at him.

"I'm not a stalker. I'm in love. And I demand to know why. Besides Pan I was right there last night."

"Because it's about time I started to date again." She answered flatly.

A car passed by and Pan was pushed against a wall. Trunk's lips were less than an inch from hers. It was only natural now that Pan had a huge urge to seize his lips.

"Did I really hurt you that much Pan?" Trunk's breathe was hot against her own. He had her hands above her head on the wall and she was almost on her toes.

"What a-are you talking about?" Pan stuttered against his lips. She couldn't think like this.

"It couldn't be the abstinence club that hurt you. Did I move too fast for you? You were a virgin that night. Did I hurt you baby?" He kissed her lips, but only for a second.

Pan didn't fight it. She breathed heavily through her lips.

"I will never ever hurt you again. I promise the second time will be better I wont hurt you."

"Trunks…" She started.

"All I know is that I want you back! I will never hurt you! Life has been hell without you Pan! I'll pay for your college! I'll do whatever it takes! Please be with me again. I need this." He was pleading now. He held her hands tighter and his blue eyes captured hers and she couldn't move or think.

"I…," Pan was considering it her eyes were still locked with his and she started to consider. Trunks and Pan…what a perfect sound. She loved the feel of his skin against hers. She started to remember all those years ago and then it hit her…

She closed her eyes and said, "Get your body off of me before I rip it off." She growled at him.

Tears threatened out of the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them spill. "You don't mean that!" He yelled out. He was desperately trying to get through to her. "Say you love me!"

"No I'm not going to lie!" She yelled at him still through closed eyes.

"Then say it with your eyes open Pan!"

Pan opened her eyes and tears spilled from it. Trunk's face when white and his lips kissed her tears away. When they were all gone he kissed her lips and his tongue pleaded for entrance. Although Pan felt like she was on top of the world with his kisses. She couldn't ignore the pain of the past. She pierced her lips together and turned her head to the side.

"Please let go of me. You're hurting me." Trunks let go immediately but he still kept his body close to hers. Pan was lying. She just needed to get out of that position. She pushed him away. Trunks felt no pain by her push. The only pain he felt was the sound of his heart burning to ashes and breaking apart at the same time.

"Our walk is over Trunks." She jogged away from him and turned into her house's front yard.

Trunks could hear nothing but the beating of his broken heart. The tears that had threatened to come out of his eyes earlier fell down his cheeks. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. He rubbed his tears away with his sweatshirt and burst into the sky heading back toward the palace.

* * *

Okay I'm sorry I have midterms this week….Okay I know it's the middle of April…but my school work differently I'll explain later…I really want to respond to you guys but I can't this time….I know you all are about ready to hang me cause I took so long to update! I'm so sorry you guys forgive me! I will respond to you guys next chapter! Right now I have to go and study for my world history exam!

Reviewer thank you's!...

Starrilight-Hotaru

Lizzie

dannibabe05

Sudia

MahoShojouKairi

Frogger831

BeautifulOblivion

Pammy

Black Rose Black Heart

Saiyangurl aka GH

Sassy

R3mz1mlu

Kagome1992

Gohanslover

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict

v-ball212

CowgirlUSA

ShadowDragonbaby- I hope you read the review I gave you.

bebex2xsweet

QueenPan1295

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

Aaron and Pan go on their date and what will Trunks do. Pan has a talk with Bulma.

* * *

FORGIVE ME…no flames you'll make me cry…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Almost There

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.

Chapter Eight:

Almost There

* * *

Pan rushed through the capsule corporations building. She had a lot of difficulty maneuvering while she walked even though she had always worn high heels for years. Her feet had always been Bra's little experiment. Bra loved to put her in high heels. She thanked the lord that she was only wearing three inch heels this time. She was a little late for her meeting with Bulma. 

When she arrived at the hundredth floor she walked straight to the back like she remembered.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked without looking up.

"Yes I have an appointment with Mrs. Ouji," Pan answered quickly with her foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Name?"

"Pan Son."

The secretary looked up at her and lazily raised her eyebrow, "You're late."

Pan sighed and responded, "Well I'm here now."

The secretary rolled her eyes and put her index finger on the intercom speaker button.

"Pan Son here to see you, m'am." The secretary sniffled at the last part and gave a strict look at Pan.

"Send her in," she heard Bulma respond immediately. Pan didn't waste a second. She rushed through the office door and saw Bulma sitting at her desk.

"Hey Pan. Come in and sit down." Bulma smiled at her and pointed to the leather chair across from her desk. Pan sat down and crossed her legs.

"Thanks Bulma."

"One second Pan I have to call Vegeta." Bulma said pressing her finger to the instant dial button. She organized her papers with her hands while she had the phone in-between her shoulder and head.

"Vegeta, I can't pick up your cookie dough ice cream tonight. I have an interview with Pan." Pan could hear growling and grumbling on the other side of the phone and rolled her eyes.

"Look Mister I world ten hours a day while you sit your little ass on a small throne all day. So excuse me if I can't be your personal slave."

Pan giggled when she heard the familiar sound of "woman!" on the other end of the line.

"Goodbye Vegeta," Bulma said cheerfully before putting the phone down on the hook. Bulma put her papers down and looked at Pan.

"I swear, I've been married for over twenty-five years to the man and he never has changed the tiniest bit."

"But wouldn't you rather have it that way Bulma?" Pan smiled at her.

"Bulma sighed and smiled back, "I guess you're right. I wouldn't change my Veggie for the world." Bulma stared out into space for a second reminiscing the past before looking at Pan again.

"Let's get this interview started."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Well maybe we can't get it started."

Pan looked up at Bulma confused and asked, "Why?"

"I have something to talk to you about…" Bulma wondered off at the last part and raised her eye brow at Pan looking her over. It was almost like a signal. Pan knew what Bulma wanted to talk about and she wasn't interested.

"Bulma…" Pan started but she cut her off.

"Do you like this picture Pan?"

Pan felt her brain scramble as she tried to comprehend the meaning of Bulma's action. But she complied with what Bulma said and took a look at the picture. It had Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra in it. Bra was being held in her mother's arms while a six year old Trunks was trying to get out of the picture but a scowling Vegeta held on to his shoulder. The picture was actually quite humorous.

"Yes I like it." Pan smiled at Bulma.

"What about this one," Bulma pointed to another one beside it.

This time the picture was without Bra and just with Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma. But it was not recent. The picture was taken about the time Bra and she had left planet Vegeta. She noticed that Trunks was smiling weakly and his eyes were baggy.

"No not really." Pan answered.

"Yeah I don't like it either."

"What about this one?" Bulma moved on quickly to the other one.

Pan sighed. She didn't know where Bulma was going with it and she looked at the picture. This time the picture had Bulma and Vegeta in it. That was it. There was no Trunks or Bra. Vegeta had his usual scowl on and Bulma gave a huge fake smile. She looked like a woman pretending she was happy.

"No I don't like that one either."

"Why didn't you like the last two Pan?" Bulma looked at her expecting answer quickly. Pan wasn't going to lie to Bulma.

"You don't have Bra in two of them and when Trunks was in the second picture he didn't look happy. In fact, none of you did. In the third one Vegeta looked darker than usual and you had a fake smile." Pan answered as quickly and truthfully as she could.

"In short Pan I think we both know what's going on." Bulma said holding Pan's hand. She looked as if what she had to say next had been eating at her insides for a while. Something was about to be revealed that hurt her very soul and she couldn't take it anymore.

"My family is falling apart."

Pan looked at her and put her other on hand top of hers. Pan felt horrible for Bulma. The pictures were a perfect timeline.

"I'm sorry Bra went with me to Earth. At the time it seemed like a good idea. If I had known this would have happened I wouldn't have let her…" Bulma cut her off on the last part.

"Missy it was never about that," Bulma said pointedly to her, "Kids grow up and move away and that's life. Why they are falling apart is not because of Bra moving away. It's because of a broken heart the constantly drags on through my family. It can't leave or disappear. It is a permanent guest in my home and I want to get rid of it but I can't."

"Bulma…" Pan started.

"Pan I don't know what's going on with you. But you have always been a second daughter to me. I was there the day you were born and I even held you before your own father did. I've watched you grow up with my daughter and play together. I've seen every fight you've been through and I even was given an extra copy of your grades every quarter of the school year. I know you pretty well.

Sweetie, it breaks my heart to see my son this way. It breaks my heart to see you this way as well. I have no idea what this abstinence club thing was. But you could go to college anywhere. You're so smart baby and you're a great artist. I know there's another reason. Why can't you tell me?"

Pan hesitated. She was terrified and took her hands away from Bulma she looked down at her palms and stroked her pinkie finger. Tears welded up in the corners of her eyes and her breathe caught in her throat. Bulma got out of her chair and went to Pan's side. She knelt down by Pan and put a comforting hand firmly on Pan's shoulder.

"My son loves you baby. More than anyone else in the world, he loves you. He would die for you a million times over. I think something devastating happened in order for you to be chased away from him. I know you love him as well. But what is it that scares you so much?"

Tears fell down Pan's cheeks slowly and she sniffled, "Bulma," She started, "what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell my mother or father."

"My lips are sealed," she said in a soothing voice.

* * *

Trunks had not gone to work that day. He didn't have the stomach for it or even the heart. He had lay in bed all day flowing in and out of a depressing sleep. He didn't like sleep that much anyways. Too often sleep had haunted him rather than gracing him. He had an occasional long drink of his whiskey through out the day. The burning sensation had left him numb but it swayed in and out just like his sleep. 

At the moment Trunks was about to take another sip with his father kicked the door open. Trunks sighed. After his morning with Pan he didn't want a lot of social contact at that moment.

"Father please go away." Trunks groaned while pulling the covers of his bed over him.

"Are you a man or boy? I thought I raised you better than this. You can't sit in your fucking room alone all day with whiskey. You'll end up like that stupid whiskey lullaby song. No son of mine is going to fall victim to that." Vegeta said harshly.

"If I was a boy I wouldn't be so love sick father." Trunk's answer had been muffled slightly by the covers.

"If you're a man then you'll listen to me son."

Trunks got out from under the covers and looked at his father. He had never heard his father so determined before. There was a change in his face and voice.

"Father?"

"Look brat I'm going to cut to the chase. You love Pan. You want her as your woman…"

Vegeta looked over at his son and sighed.

"BRAT STAY WITH ME HERE!"

"Sorry father. Yes to both of them."

"You're going to have to fight for her."

"I already figured that." Trunks acted as he was stating the obvious.

"She has a date tonight with that pathetic weakling Aaron. What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I…"

"What are you scared now? You fight for a week or two and you're giving up. You have the woman of a life time right there and you're not fighting. You're going to lose her to him. You can't even match up to a guy with a power level of five."

Trunks jumped out of bed and rushed to his closet grabbing a tux.

"What happened to stop fighting?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his son and smirked at the same time.

"A power level of fucken five. Dad come on! I'm obviously the only one who deserves her." Trunks said arrogantly.

After Trunks pulled on his pants he grabbed the keys to his Porsche and said, "See you later dad. Don't wait up."

Vegeta smirked when his son left the room. There was nothing like fixing someone up and manipulating them. It was Vegeta's favorite thing to do. If only he could to it to his own woman. But she was always smarter than that for him to get away with it. Now his son was going to go back out fighting for her and he knew that if it wasn't for him his son would still be here moping over her. Vegeta shook his head and said to himself proudly, "That's my brat."

* * *

Pan looked at Aaron and smiled in a friendly way. They were at a French Restaurant called La Province. Pan didn't want to be rude but she hated French food or any fancy food of the sort. She would try to enjoy more of conversation rather than the food. 

"Miss Son something seems to be troubling you tonight. Is it the lighting?" Prince Aaron asked her.

Before Pan could even answer Aaron rudely yelled across the restaurant, "Oh servant boy! Dim the lighting right now!"

The boy protested to himself but he dared not to disobey him. When prince Aaron had looked away Pan tapped the boy as he passed bye and mouthed I'm sorry while putting a five dollar bill in his pocket. The boy smiled at her and silently thanked her before moving away.

"So Pan are you enjoying yourself? I know I am. Let's do this again tomorrow night."

Pan thought of the conversation with Bulma. She was right about Aaron. He was a pig of a prince and she silently thanked Bulma for never spoiling Trunks or Bra. But she would be kind to him none the less. She didn't want him right now.

"Aaron I have to be honest with you. I don't think it would be good to do that. I don't want to date anyone at the moment. In fact I'm not feeling well at all I'm afraid I'm allergic to cow brains so I think I should be going…"

"None sense! Stay here Pan I insist. Uuuuggghhh! The service here is horrible. I'll go get you a drink I'll be right back dearest Pan don't worry." The bratty Prince got up and left the table leaving towards the bar.

_He doesn't take no for an answer, _Pan thought.

"He's quite a pig isn't he?"

Pan looked up startled. She found Trunks across the table. She hated him. NOT because he was there but because he looked incredibly sexy in his tux. His button up shirt had three button unbuttoned and it revealed a perfectly tanned chest.

"Is that smile for me? Well I'll take it as an invitation to sit down." Trunks said grinning as he sat down in the seat across from her.

He looked at her in the eyes and cracked a genuine smile just for her, "What in the seven hells are you doing in a restaurant like this? You hate French food."

"Aaron insisted that we come here."

"Let's get out of here then." Trunks said holding on to her hand. "This defiantly isn't your scene or mine as a matter a fact. Let's go get Chinese."

Pan looked at Trunks as if he said something wrong.

"What? What did I do now?" Trunks said defensively.

"I can't leave with you when I came with someone else Trunks. That's rude and personally I would be hurt if that happened to me." Pan said stating the obvious to Trunks.

He fake pouted to her and then smirked, "Well you know I would never leave you for someone else. Besides if you came dressed like that to our date I think I would skip dinner and go straight to dessert baby." The twinkle in his eyes gave Pan the idea that it was a sexual reference.

Pan was wearing a gold dress that was spaghetti strap at the top and went about two to three inches below her bottom. Pan's hair was up in a loose bun and gold dangled down her cheek. She had a bracelet that made wind chime noises when she moved. Trunks thought it was quite funny since he gave her that bracelet for her seventeenth birthday along with the outfit her gave her as well.

"Excuse me! Trunks dear boy I think you forget that this is my date!" Aaron exclaimed holding a drink in his hand.

"I think you seem to forget _dear boy _that you knew how I felt about Pan at the ball," Trunks glared at him and mocked him at the same time.

"I believe you only said she was _just a past you desperately wanted back._" Aaron mocked back. That wasn't helping him though.

_I have to stop this before the restaurant kicks us out, _Pan thought.

"Trunks desperately needs a lot of thinks," Pan said shooting a look at a very confused Trunks, "and you Aaron need to hear this. You've obviously never heard this so for your information it goes a little something like this _I don't like you. I don't want you. I'm rejecting you!" _Aaron gasped as Trunks chuckled from behind him.

"That's right prince. I'm rejecting you. If I had a red stamp I would put it on your forehead just for you." Pan stormed out of the restaurant while Aaron angrily paid the bill and Trunks followed her.

"Pan!"

Pan stormed out on to the street. She had changed out of her three inch heels and into her six inch which made her trip and catch her self confidently. When she was about to take a major trip Trunks had by then caught up to her and held her up.

"Hey let's just get some Chinese food ok?" Trunks coaxed.

"It's interesting how we're on a different planet and all the interesting food is from earth," Pan said.

"Yeah I know. But it's because all earth food is so good!" Trunks exclaimed while he led her to his car.

"Except for cow brains," Pan said as her face almost went green.

Trunks laughed a little and said, "You know me I would never take you to a fancy restaurant unless its food was good for the price."

"Yeah I know."

Trunks was shocked. Pan was being nice and was cooperating with him. She didn't fight with him to get into the Porsche. She didn't even scowl at him when he getting help but groan as he saw her body slid slowly into his car.

* * *

"Pan you've barely touched your orange chicken," Trunks said pointing at her food. Pan had been just playing with her food with her chopsticks. They were sitting in Trunk's car just eating the take out. 

"I know," Pan said with a sullen tone. She continued to look down at her food. Trunks frowned and reached over to touch her cheek.

Pan looked at his hand cupping her cheek and then up at him. Her eyes were sad and grey. She looked like someone who was just crying for along time but stopped a few hours ago.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked trying to pacify her.

Pan looked back down at her plate and thought of her conversation with Bulma earlier and how that went. Bulma told Pan _you may think your lies are helping everyone but it's not. No more lying Pan Son. _Bulma had been right. What else did Pan have to lose? She didn't have college on her hands she had a job. She wouldn't lose her job or dignity over this.

"Trunks what would you do if you had everything riding on you and in one instant you make a mistake that you were happy about first but then you realize it was bad and consequences came out of it?"

Trunks looked over to her confused and he turned his body to her and said, "Pan what are you talking about?"

"Trunks I was really smart remember. I was graduating early, I was valedictorian, I was going to Bloomerton University which is the best university on Planet Vegeta, and to top it all I was going to be a great artist that painted and sculpted."

"You still are smart," He said, "you did graduate early. You were valedictorian and you were going to go to Bloomerton University. You still can be an artist."

"But then I slept with you." Pan said suddenly looking up at him.

"Yeah. Did you think I had forgotten already?" Trunks smiled over at her. She cracked one for just a moment.

"I lied to you though Trunks," Pan looked over at him again and when he didn't say anything she continued, "There's no such thing as an abstinence scholarship I made it up. But you have to admit you haven't been honest with me either. I know something that you thought I shouldn't know."

"What…?" Trunks said looking at her utterly more confused more than he had ever been.

"Let's start outside your room the next morning…."

* * *

+  
YOU GET TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! I ALSO HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I GOT THE HIGHEST GRADE IN MY CLASS ON THE MIDTERM! IT WAS A 118/120! AND MY EX BOYFRIEND TOLD THE TEACHER I CHEATED AND HE SAID THERE'S NO WAY I COULD HAVE DONE THAT WELL! I THINK WE SHOULD KILL HIM! EERRR! WELL IT'S OK BECAUSE THE TEACHER KNOWS HE'S LYING ANYWAYS! HAHAHA! HE'S ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE HE'S JEALOUS THAT HE ONLY GOT A B-! 

Sorry I was kind of excited there….stupid ex boyfriends need to die!

* * *

Reviewers: 

QueenPan1295- Where do you live? I live in Truckee, CA by Tahoe…we get a lot of snow too and it's a pain in the ass. Everyone here is kind of short and pale and so we all look the same. In the bay area I was always tan until I moved up here…eeerrr…it sucks. Soy bean trail mix…I'm so sorry I totally sympathize with you! I hope you like this chapter….thanks for reviewing!

Megan Consoer- Well here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!

lady-kagome84- blushes thank you that means a lot to me to hear that from a reviewer! One more chapter and you can find out what's wrong with Pan! Thanks for reviewing!

BeautifulOblivion- Well I do hope the drama is good and I'm really glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

CowgirlUSA- thanks for the good luck! I caught it…hehe I'm still happy but I still hate my ex-boyfriend. You'll see it will be a good reason! I know I feel bad for boxer boy too! Don't we all love Trunks! But of course I love Panny too so it's all good! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Pammy- I know everyone's mad at Pan! Poor Pan! It's okay though because she has a good reason! I promise! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

bebex2xsweet- I continued! I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you liked this new chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Angel03- I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one and thanks for the good luck! I think it helped! Thanks for reviewing!

R3MZ!MLU- I know rejection totally sucks! It doesn't matter if you sign in or not I do it all the time! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

English Dreamer- blushes fantastic…that's a new word out of one of my reviewers! Thank you! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this new chapter! I'm glad you really like this story!

dannibabe05- Thanks I'm glad that you like the story! Well It will probably be over in the next three chapters or so…maybe two. But I'm going to have a tricky but good ending. I promise it will be worth the while. I'm glad I have a reviewer to stay! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

dbzchic62789- I'm glad you love this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing!

kagome1500- Okay I hope I updated soon enough! I know I wish I could update everyday! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

myluckyangel- whoa you're the author of I'll be there…cool! Yes you do toture me! You should know you do! Lol! I'm glad I can return the favor…lol! I hope I updated soon enough for you! Thanks a lot for reviewing! You've got a great story there! I hope you liked this chapter!

Trouble Angel- I know everyone hates Panny! But it's ok because I still love her! But I love Trunks too! Well next chapter you get to find out why she's so mad! Well I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Review please! 


	9. Disputing

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ.

* * *

AN: There is a character in this chapter named Vegano. He is Vegeta's younger brother but he is not the heir to the throne.

* * *

Forgotten Pleasures

Chapter Nine: Disputing

* * *

Bulma couldn't see anything but red as she stomped through the palace. Every fiber in her body rang out with energy that no other person could posses at this moment in time. She was mad at everybody in her family right now which pissed her off even more. She was mad at Bra for leaving for six years. She was mad at Trunks for being so unhappy and depressing all of the time. But mostly she was mad her husband who had been the reason she was pissed at her family. 

The guards to the front of the throne room tried to stop Bulma from interrupting a meeting between the lords and royal family but she hissed at them, "GET OUT OF MY WAY OR YOUR FIRED GOD DAMMIT!" The guards didn't argue anymore as they let her pass through the two doors.

The two doors to the throne room slammed open and hit the walls almost vibrating the whole palace. The lords of the room froze and surveyed the scene before them. The prince's wife's face was almost purple with fury and her eyes were hazed over in dark rage.

"EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT EXCEPT MY GODDAMN HUSBAND!" She screamed out into the room like a wild banshee. In their fear of her anger they all ran out of the room. The elderly king got up from his throne and shot a glare at Vegeta.

"Take all the time you need Bulma," The King said sweetly to her.

"Thank you your majesty. I'm sorry I interrupted your meeting," Bulma said calmly to her father-in-law.

"Don't worry I'm sure he deserves it," The King sighed right before closing the door to the room behind him. As soon as the door closed Bulma went right back to her fury.

Vegeta would never admit it but he was terrified. In over twenty- five years of marriage he had never seen his mate so angry and furious before. Vegeta couldn't even comprehend what he did. He searched his mind but he ran out of time as he heard Bulma scream.

"VEGETA YUKI OUJI OF ALL THE FUCKEN THINGS YOU HAVE DONE I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD SINK THAT LOW YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Woman what the hell…" He didn't get to finish.

"I'VE BEEN SO UNHAPPY WITH MY FAMILY FOR THE PAST SIX YEARS AND I JUST FOUND OUT IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! BRA LEFT US FOR SIX YEARS TO FUCKEN EARTH AND MY OWN SON CAN'T EVEN LOOK PEOPLE IN THE EYE WHEN THEY MENTION WORDS LIKE LOVE OR PAN! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'VE STAYED WITH YOU FOR SO LONG! YOU'RE A FUCKEN ASSHOLE AND I FEEL SO DISGUSTED WITH MYSELF THAT I EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU!"

Vegeta was too confused but he knew he had to scream back in order to get a word in, "WOMAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO? IF THIS IS ABOUT ME WANTING YOU TO GET THE COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM THEN MAYBE I SHOULD CHECK YOU IN TO A FUCKEN ASSYLUM!"

Bulma breathed heavily and tried to regain her composure. Her fingernails dug into her palm and she didn't notice the blood gathering in the marks she was making. She stomped over to the throne were her husband was sitting and paused for a second. She slapped him across the cheek leaving a giant hand print across his face.

It didn't hurt him but Vegeta's eyes did bulge out of their sockets. Bulma had slapped him before many years ago but it never had been that hard. He looked up at her to see her face was still purple.

"You don't even know what you did wrong do you?" She said silently.

"What do you think I've been trying to tell you, you insolent woman!" He growled at her.

Bulma sat down her chair on the throne beside Vegeta and sighed. She didn't even look up at him. She couldn't bring herself to it. She started to cry and sob. Her hands went to her forehead and rubbed it.

"You know after what happened to Pan I have to wonder Vegeta…" She choked at the last part when her mate put his hand on her shoulder and she saw the worry in his eyes.

The woman never cried in front of Vegeta before except for once. The only time he had ever seen her cry was when Bra left. Whatever was going on was serious and he couldn't block that out of his mind.

"Woman what's wrong? Tell me." He ordered and shook her shoulder.

Bulma repeated part of her words and looked into Vegeta's eyes, "After what happened to Pan I am forced to wonder ….Did you ever care for me Vegeta?"

* * *

"When I woke up the next morning I was happy Trunks; I was happier than you will ever know." 

"Then why did you leave," He asked skeptically looking her over.

"You were still asleep when I heard the truth Trunks. I'm tired of you faking this 'love' you have for me. It's hurting me more than that morning ever did."

"Pan what are you talking about? I _do _love you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?" He glanced over at her hurt and confused.

Pan sighed and began the story the killed her heart six years ago…

* * *

_Pan woke up and noticed the place she was in was not home. She panicked and looked at her surroundings. Memories came flooding from last night when she realized that she didn't have a trace of clothing on her. The only thing that covered her was the silk sheet of Trunk's bed and two arms circling her waist really tight._

_She was still on the bed in his arms from last night. Her body was pressed up against his and her face was in his chest. She smiled and snuggled her face more to his chest and she heard him moan._

"_Pan," he groaned in his sleep. He pulled her even closer to him. She giggled and she didn't even know why. But then again she knew exactly why. She was so happy and he made her this happy. She was a virgin just yesterday and now she wasn't._

_She looked up at him and she knew this confirmed her thoughts and secret desires. She had been in love with Trunks since before she could even remember. She remembered every emotion that she never knew about him from last night. She knew that he cared and loved her._

_All the sudden outside the room Pan heard voices. She heard them say 'Trunks and Pan' in the same sentence. Her curiosity overwhelmed her and she tried to move without waking Trunks. As soon as she was halfway out of his grasp she strategically replaced her body with a pillow._

_She walked over to the door and cracked it open and heard the voices of Vegeta and his brother, Vegano._

"_So Trunks and Pan got together last night huh?" Vegano looked over at his big brother._

"_It doesn't surprise me brother. I told Trunks last week that if he didn't find a worthy mate by this week I would choose one from Planet Belanka for him. You know how ugly the women are there."_

"_That's a horrible thing that your son did! You mean he slept with her and is going to claim her as his mate and he doesn't even love her! How could he do that to Pan! Couldn't he have found someone else?"_

"_I must agree with my son's decision brother. She is the only worthy Sayain female the throne of Planet Vegeta. He does not care or love her but it doesn't matter."_

_Pan couldn't bare it anymore she closed the door and grabbed her cloths. She started to sob and she wiped her eyes frantically. Looking over at Trunk's sleeping form she knew she could never forgive him. So he never did care? Vegeta knew him the best…so she should have known that she didn't know him as well as Vegeta. When Vegeta and Vegano's voices could not be heard she fled from the room._

_

* * *

_

"I've hated you for six years Trunks but now that I'm back here and when I look at you….I just can't hate you anymore. We grew up together and you babysat me when I was like eight. We've been through so much and I can't hate you no matter how hard I try. So let's just be…"

"Friends?" Trunks choked out and finished for her. She gazed over at him and felt her heart leap into her ears. It was too hard not to notice the masses of water gathering in his eyelids.

"What my father and uncle said wasn't true," He practically screamed in the car and his breathing had just become rapid. He was angry that she would even believe that.

"Trunks look I understand why you did that six years ago and it's ok…." He cut her off when he slammed his car door and walked over to her side of the car. He opened her door and grabbed her hands, forcing her out of the car.

He closed her door with one hand and held both of her hands in the other one of his. He wasted no time what so ever to push her against his car. Nobody was around or saw what he was doing.

He was pinning her tightly to the car and he kissed up her neck that led to the jaw line. He bit her ear and that earned him a moan from her. He smirked but lost it right away when he realized how desperate he needed to get to her that that wasn't the truth. He grabbed her back and pulled her against him and breathed in her delicious scent.

"Do you think I waited six years for you just because I needed a worthy mate?" He said gazing into her chocolate eyes while shaking her.

"Trunks….I….?"

"You don't even know what to say do you?" He asked her, "I love you more than life itself and have maintained the idea that since the moment I first saw you that we would be together forever. All you have to answer is this Pan….Do you agree? Should we or should we not?"

"What about your dad and uncle?" She asked him chokingly.

"They're idiots. My dad more than my uncle and when I get the chance I'm going to find a way to kick my father's ass. He did threaten to marry me off to a ugly girl but in all honestly Pan he would never do that my mother would go on one of her _no sex_ protests. I love you and I may have not told every single person in the world that I do but that doesn't mean I don't.

I want you to belong to me. Now tell me and don't get away from the subject. Should we be together forever or not? If not then I can not be your friend. How can I be your just your friend when I'm constantly thinking of making love to you all through the night and day."

Pan stood silently and looked into his eyes. He was waiting for answer. Far be it for her not to answer him….

* * *

Vegeta had just heard the story that his mate told him and he knew that he was wrong to blab his mouth off. It was only what he thought at the time. He knew his son the best but at the same time he didn't even know that he was in love with Pan at the time. He was also infuriated with his wife. How could she question his feelings? 

"Woman I've been with you for decades and I've always come home to you. I've never fooled around on you like that damn piece of shit scar-face you used to date. I don't even know how you can question that."

"I'm sorry but you don't seem to care wither our son in love or not. Or is that just another _weakness _to you," She spat.

"I care for you woman I wouldn't be with you if I didn't. Your damn temper matches mine and I don't think I can find that anywhere else in the universe. I wanted Trunks to choose Pan because she's the only one worthy enough for him. Like you're the only one worthy enough for me."

"Wow I feel so important now," Bulma sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You should because you're my woman and you're going to be the Queen someday when my old man kicks the bucket. I don't want you to ever doubt me again because you're the only one I ever look at anyways. Are you listening to me?"

Bulma looked up at and cracked a small loving smile and rested her chin on the arm chair of his seat.

"That may have been the sweetest thing you've ever said to me but I'm still mad at you."

He sighed and said, "I know."

"It's your fault this happened Vegeta." She cut him off.

"I know. I wish I could make it right again but I don't know how to," he said frustrated.

"My family has been falling apart for six years…"

"Listen woman…"

"NO YOU LISTEN VEGETA!" She screamed at him but immediately felt sorry.

"I'm sorry I exploded I just can't deal with what's going on." Bulma cried into her husband's shoulder.

"Come on woman stop crying already…it's annoying." Bulma stopped crying and observed her husband in deep mischief.

"How does no sex for six years sound to you Vegeta?" That earned Bulma a loud groan and she started to giggle.

"You're horrible to me," he accused her.

"So? You are to me."

"Then why don't we go up to our room and show each other who's more horrible." Vegeta smirked. He didn't ask for an answer from Bulma when he hosted her into his arms.

"Vegeta!" She shrieked and kicked her legs all over the place.

"Forget it you're not getting out of this one woman!"

Bulma laughed as he carried her up the stairs to their room.

* * *

Pan put her arms around Trunk's neck and gave him an Eskimo kiss at the same time she had tears coming out of her eyes. 

"Pan? You didn't answer me." Trunks said firmly to her.

"Yes I want to Trunks. I want that." She said rushing over her words.

"If you want that then why are you crying?" Trunks asked her frustrated.

"I've hated you for so long I guess I just am happy I don't anymore." Pan buried her face into his shoulder.

"What does that even mean! It still doesn't explain why you're crying!"

"Because I'm happy you dope!" She yelled at him and then playfully punched him in the stomach. She threw her arms around him and popped her feet up in the air while he swung her around. She kissed his cheek while he still swung her around. The bright lights of the city all blurred together and for the first time in six years Pan Son was complete.

Trunks stopped swinging her abruptly and he dropped her on her feet. She looked up at him and saw that he had something on his mind. It was a scary serious look that he gave whenever he had something important to say.

"Pan answer me truthfully. This is important; in fact, it's the most important thing I've ever asked anyone. I know your career is important to you and I don't want to mess up anything you've got going on. But I have to ask….

Pan…will you marry me?"

* * *

AN: I know I know….I'm horrible and I haven't updated in a long time. Not only do I do that but I leave you all know with a cliffy! Hehe! Oh my god but here's some news my ex claimed I cheated on another test! He's stupid I don't cheat I'm just smarter than him! Because If I were him I wouldn't have gotten that giant tattoo that's on his stupid skinny arm! Anyways off subject….I don't know wither I'm going to make Pan say yes or no….guess you'll have to find out…until next time…. 

Blood-The-Stars

* * *

Reviewers….Special thanks to: 

bebex2xsweet- I'm sorry I didn't hurry! I'm horrible I know. But I've been spending time making fun of my ex-boyfriend! It's so much fun! But I do enjoy writing this story and hearing from you. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.

ShadowDragonbaby- Okay I hope this is soon enough for you because…I don't want to get killed…hehe…um hope this is soon enough for you…I'm glad your enthusiastic about reading more of my story so here it is! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Lu- Sorry another cliffhanger. Hehe. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Ari- I hope this was interesting enough for you! Well I wrote more and here it is. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

dannibabe05- Oh how sweet! blushes Thank you so much! I hope you like this one as much as you liked my other one. Thanks for reviewing!

MacFukamachi- Oh god I'm a horrible person I'm torturing you! I'm sorry but here's another cliffy and I'm glad your eager for more! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

CowgirlUSA- Oh I'm so happy you loved the last chapter! It's great that you like this story as well as my other ones. Thank so much for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last one!

SSJ5Tigger- You're reviewers are always one of my longer ones! But I love it! Thanks for taking time to review this story! Yes we should kill my ex because he's a fucken moron! Hehe I know language I'm horrible! And I know my cliffhangers are horrible! I'm sorry! Thanks or reviewing I hope you liked this chapter!

chmsweety- I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to do that! Just Like I had to do that one! I'm happy that you like my story a lot! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.

NtAsMorbid- I hope you liked this update…even though it's been a few weeks since I have…I think…shrugs anyways Yes I know everyone hates cliffhangers but once again I'm sorry! Here's another one for you! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Pammy- I'm glad things are getting better for you in this story! Thank for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.

Angel03- Thanks for the congratulations I'm really happy about my score too! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

LauraNeatO- Oh my god I'm sorry! I hope you're happy now! (if he moved out or not?) But Anyways I'm glad that you like my story and that you found it again. Thanks for the congratulations! I'm really happy about it! If only people weren't so stupid about that coughs my ex anyways thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this new chapter!

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict- LMAO! I love your suggestions but no that's not what happened! They were very good ideas though! I didn't think of them at all! The last suggestion really made me laugh! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter and what happened between Trunks and Pan…even though I left a cliff hanger!

QueenPan1295- OH GOD I HATE YOU! I'M SO JEALOUS! At least you live in civilization. I live in the fricken middle of no where I swear it pisses me off constantly! I can't wait to move out of here! My dad forced me to move here in seventh grade! I know my ex is a jackass! How did you do on your mid terms? That's so cool that your aunt does tarot! Anyways thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!

SabyChan1- Sorry here's another cliffhanger! But there's no way I'd make Trunks have another girl I would never be able to bring myself to think that…lol… anyways thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

R3MZ!MLU- lol I like your eagerness! Well I hope this intrigued you on what happened! I hope this cliffhanger isn't too bad for you! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter a lot.

lady-kagome84- blushes again oh thank you so much! You're still so sweet! I hope you like this chapter about Trunks and what really went down! Thanks for reviewing! Once again I hope you liked this chapter a lot!

butterfly-grl4- Well that's what happened! I hope you liked this chapter! But at the same time I think you'll hate this cliffy! Anyways thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!

panny03- I know I didn't update soon but better late than never! Thank for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! I'm glad you love the story too! It makes me happy!

Jiitcho- thanks for the congrats! I'm really happy about it too! I'm glad you like my story too! I hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing!

beautiful crimson- Don't kill me! I know I'm the spawn of Satan because this is another chapter with yet another cliffhanger! But what can ya do? Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!

PAN28- Don't cry! I'm sorry I'm so sorry! Here's another cliffhanger though! I know I'm horrible! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story a lot it makes me happy! I hope you liked this chapter!

dragontears1- Well it's been about a day or two from your review and now I've updated! Yeah! I hope you like this chapter! And I'm really happy you love the story! Thanks for reviewing!

From chapter 7:

Courtney E. Malfoy- Hey you! How are you? You're like one of my friends on fanfiction now I swear! Thanks for reviewing and giving your undying support all the time! I can't get enough of it, its great! I like the name it's totally awesome! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this new chapter!

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE…. 


	10. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.

* * *

Forgotten Pleasures

Chapter Ten: Waiting

"_Pan?"_

_I've been waiting my whole life for this and yet I'm scared of it. Saying yes will seal my future; saying no will leave it undecided. Growing up I had found my future already sealed in the world of art. After that star-crossed night six years ago my future became flexible and no longer a straight path and part of me loved it but the fact-of-the-matter is I love him more than I love any silly path._

_He waited six years for me and I put him through hell and a pain that nearly killed him because of a ridiculous misunderstanding. Fate had its cruel intentions on us but destiny has brought us back to this same place and moment. And I'm terrified. I had no idea I would be apart of a romance story that trashy love novels write about._

_I cannot make my decision now but I know that he's what I want. Screw writing and art when I can have him. A career doesn't keep you warm at night and it sure as hell doesn't love you this much._

_This will happen later, I know my decision comes soon but not this soon. There are things needing to be taken care of and for now I must make my love wait for me one last time. There is a very STUPID reason to make him wait. I'm too much of a romantic like him. I pray he can wait for me one last time. God only knows how much I need to be with him in order to live…_

_

* * *

_

"Pan?"

Pan stared at the ground and then looked up into his eyes. Tears threatened to spill and he could tell she was debating.

"Can you wait one last time?" she pleaded as her glassy chocolate eyes stole his sky blue.

(AN: Don't get frustrated you guys will get your happy ending!)

Trunks was stunned; he couldn't comprehend what she meant but he responded.

"Another six years! What do you have an outrageously large obsession for leaving me for long periods of time!" He said.

Pan flinched at his harsh sarcastic tone and looked down at the ground.

"This requires no more fighting…" He cut her off.

"Then maybe we should! Because I don't want to live without you!"

"Let me finish! Please Trunks listen to me! I'm twenty- three years old and I'm practically a confused teenager still! And you're thirty, almost thirty one, and you're not like me…" He cut her off again.

"So now we're going into age difference! Pan Son finds another fantastic excuse!"

Pan started to sob and put her hands over her eyes. She was trying so hard to make him understand. His tone was cruel and hard to read. What if he wouldn't want her anymore? She wanted to turn away from him; she hated crying in front of him.

Trunks grabbed her arm refusing to let her get away. He was going crazy so much that he had broken her and made her cry. He should have let her explain.

Taking her into his arms he buried his face into her jet black hair and said, "I'm sorry baby. I just…don't understand. I can feel that you love me just as much as I love you but you're confused and I don't know why."

Pan's voice was cracked and sullen from crying as she said, "I've been trying to tell you I need to take care of a few things before I say anything so my answer right now is waiting for me one last time. Can you do that?"

"I'd wait for you forever except I don't want to do that. Tell me I don't have to wait long."

"Not long at all I promise," She murmured in the crook of his neck.

"Then why are you still sobbing stop it. We're ok. Baby I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier you know I didn't mean it!"

Pan started sobbing more.

"What wrong now!"

"Nothing I swear!" She said looking back up at him smiling, "but you know it's a natural instinct to cry more when somebody says 'stop crying."

Trunks smiled and lazily rolled his eyes and said, "What I'm I going to do with you?"

Pan dried the last few tears from her face and eyes and had a mischievous look in her eyes. She put her hands on his chest and put her lips to his ear and grinned evilly.

Stroking his chest she said, "Well I think you know what to do. Just subtract all the accessories from my body and I may just be right."

Trunks shivered at her tone then he smirked and replied, "Just tell me that dress you're wearing is an 'accessory' and you may just be right."

"Oh it defiantly is," she said kissing his ear. Their conversation went quick after that action.

"Can you wait five minutes?"

"No but if we fly we can get there faster."

"You're right my car will be fine alone for tonight."

"Race you," Pan didn't give him a second glance as she took off into the sky.

Trunks was dumbfounded at first but then he smirked and took off after her. He tried several times to grab her but she would laugh and blast off faster. As they neared the palace Pan slowed down dramatically and Trunks ran into her. They tumbled onto his balcony and Trunks landed on top of her. He quickly straddled her hips and brought his lips to hers. She didn't object to him and so she curled her fingers around his neck to bring him closer.

His tongue stroked hers in unimaginable hot ways that made her squirm with delight. He smirked with her lips on his. He descended onto her neck and traced her collarbone with his tongue. He pushed her dress strap away with his hands and began on her shoulders.

Pan felt him go hard above her and she moaned abruptly as soon as she felt it. The last time she had felt this was too long ago.

"T-trunks," she moaned out, "bed n-now."

"The walls will shake no matter where we are," he stated like it was nothing.

"Trunks!" she exclaimed and blushed.

"You know I'm joking!" he laughed as she hit him in the head playfully.

He picked her up and cradled her like a baby while he maneuvered to the inside of his room by closing his balcony doors with his side waist. When he put her down nothing could stop the quick heated need they had for each other. He kissed her with everything they had missed together over the years. He removed the complicated but very gold sexy dress with one swift move and she didn't bother to unbutton his white dress shirt with her hands. She just ripped it apart with her teeth at his collar. Once the shirt was off she kissed up and down his neck and put her tongue out in swirling motions with her mouth still clamped to his neck.

Trunks moaned and while he unclamped her bra he said, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Pan took her nails and stroked it up his chest and said, "I have my ways."

"So do I," he said abruptly before ripping off her panties with his index finger. Pan didn't want to be the only one who was unclothed at the moment. She took the band of his boxers and removed them swiftly.

Trunks threw her on the bed and he quickly toppled on top of her. His arousal pressed up against her legs and she felt sensations, colors, and passion that had not been there for six years. There was a god and a heaven. Pan Son was finally happy.

(AN: Sorry no lemon. If I get reported I'll cry. I'm not going to risk it.)

Trunks had collapsed onto Pan and he let his sweat mingle with hers. Needless to say he enjoyed tasting their sweat together. _It's better this way_ he concluded to himself. It had to be this way for the rest of his life. He didn't want a life with out Pan Son he needed her like this every night. He couldn't allow her to keep this charade of being a Son either. She was his…her last name should be Ouji.

"Pan?" Trunks said as he positioned her to pit in his arms. He briefly noticed how perfect they fit together. She was the other piece to his life's puzzle.

"Mmm?" She replied happily with her head in his chest.

"Tell me I make you happy."

"Trunks," she started looking up at him, "you do way more than that for me. I love you baby and don't forget it."

He kissed her lips briefly and looked back at her, "I love you too."

They fell asleep that way with the stars watching over them. Before Pan fell asleep a tiny voice in the back of her head said _told you, you do need him._

* * *

Trunks groggily woke up with his mouth drooling on a pillow and his arms around something soft. It wasn't soft enough to be his Pan. He shot up in bed and panicked looking around. To his relief he saw a petite figure at his computer desk wearing his sweat pants and sweatshirt.

"Pan what in the world are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" He groaned. He was more upset about her not being in his arms. Would he ever wake up to find her next to him?

She turned around and smiled apologetically towards him and said, "I'm sorry I have to write this article I've been putting off forever. I'm supposed to be back on earth tomorrow. That's the deadline and I'm not leaving here right now. I mean who would take care of you?" She chuckled at the last part.

Trunks grinned and got out of bed and pulled boxers out of his drawer. Pan blushed and turned around in her chair and typed faster on her computer to avoid the fact she just saw Trunk's…area.

Trunks smirked and held back a laugh. Pan and him may have done the deed twice by now but she never had seen his um…area. He would have to take care of that later problem later. As she typed furiously at the computer he came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"What is your article about," he asked out of curiosity. He had to know what took her away from him this morning.

"You actually," she said.

Trunks was interested now. It was ok and totally agreeable to have her leave him in the morning to type an article about him. She wasn't thinking of anything else that way.

"What about me?"

"The deal you made with Tiken was very popular with my magazine," Pan replied.

Trunks scanned his eyes over the document and raised an eye brow. _It needs some spicing up, _he thought.

He grabbed her hips and she squealed while he set her on his lap. He placed his arms on either side of her and started to type.

"How about this…after the peace ball with Tiken Trunks Briefs and I reunited by making hot sweaty love…"

"NO TRUNKS!"

"…On a concrete balcony and may I say I'm excellent doing …."

"TRUNKS CUT IT OUT!" Pan squealed and blushed at the same time.

"…but enough about me I do have to say that Trunks has a very big…"

"Okay now you're just getting arrogant…" she said glancing at him.

"Well how would you know? You haven't seen it that much now have you?" He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well I …" She nervously started but he cut her off.

"But I have seen plenty of you when I…"

"Okay! So maybe I haven't," She admitted.

"Well we're going to correct that right now..." He got up and dragged her to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

"No wait just let me finish my article really quick! I wont be that long I promise!" She pouted towards him.

"You have sixty- seconds that started five seconds ago. Go now!" He rushed her.

Pan ran out the room and rushed her typing. She was almost done anyways and she had an idea that would shock her readers and at the same time official resign her from her job. She was half way through her last paragraph when she heard…

"Pan! Your sixty seconds is up! Get in here now this shower seems a little vacant," Trunks said impatiently.

"Almost done I swear!" she called back to him.

She finally typed the last part of her sentence and sent it to her boss. They were going to press tomorrow and the whole world would know about her and Trunks and what she was asking of him…

* * *

(A few days later…)

"Pan please…"

"No."

"You're breaking my heart…"

"Shut up and go."

Trunks groaned and shook his head. He didn't want to go to work today but Pan was forcing him.

"Trunks I've been lenient for the past few days and I'm not saying that I didn't get anything out of it but you have to go. I have work to do with my ceramics and you have paperwork. So shoo!" She pushed him out the door without a goodbye kiss. Bulma was going to show him something that would set their futures straight…finally.

Trunks groaned as he practically had to drag himself to his office. Pan wouldn't even let him have his coffee this morning. She said it was another excuse to stay in their room longer. Needless to say he wasn't in a fantastic mood right now.

"Good morning Trunks."

He grumbled in reply to his mother.

When he got to his desk he noticed there was nothing on it, not even his computer. There was one thing though, a magazine. It was Pan's magazine, the magazine she worked for and it was a new issue of it.

"Mother why is this on my desk?"

"There's something in there you have to read," she replied ecstatically. She was practically jumping in her seat for him to read it.

"Mom I already know that Bra quit her job to be with Goten and they're engaged. They called us yesterday and told us." _Lucky Bastard, _Trunks thought.

"No not that silly! Look at Pan's article!"

"But I've already read it!" Trunks argued back. He wasn't having a good day and she was making it worse.

"Dammit Trunks stop being such a wise ass and read the article!" Trunks could tell that Bulma was getting pissed and impatient.

"Okay, okay I'll read it! Jeez mom!"

_Trunks Ouji Discovered:_

_By: Pan Son_

_(He skips through the business part)_

_Trunks Briefs also has another side to him and it's his caring loving side._

_If you talk to him you'll find that he's a joker and has this uncontrollable habit of shaking his foot when he's nervous or angry about something that he's trying to ignore._

_For all you ladies out there who would love to get your hands on this eligible bachelor I am not sorry to say that he is now taken and very happy with his choice. Furthermore I would like to take this moment to tell I'll my faithful readers and fans that I am resigning from this great magazine to get married and pursue my original plans before I received this job. My first act after resigning is planning my wedding to Mr. Trunks Vegeta Ouji himself. I would like to thank everyone who has helped make me a success over the years I will miss this job and the great responses from my readers. Thank you again._

Trunks dropped the magazine in shock and looked up to see Pan Son herself smirking and looking over at him from his office door.

"I was thinking of a June wedding. If we do July it will get too hot for me to be in my wedding dress." Pan smiled at him.

Trunks ran over at her and swung her in his arms like he was a little kid who just won something at a carnival. Pan laughed and captured his lips and the taste of her lips made him want more. He was about to go farther with her when he heard his mother say, "Ahem."

Trunks stopped kissing Pan but he didn't take his eyes off her. He had to know, "Why did you not say yes to me in the first place?"

"Every moment of being with you and everything we have done together I tried to forget over all this time. I needed to announce everything to the public first because I thought it would make up for all this forgetting that I've been trying to do. I can't put what we did all those years ago into that category anymore."

"What category?"

"The category of _Forgotten Pleasures_."

Trunks didn't say anything he just kissed her on the lips again. He forgot that his mother was still in the room but he would never forget this: this moment, this feeling, this love, and this destiny. This kiss sealed the deal but it was never the last and it never will be.

Pan and Trunks wish you all a happy life.

The End

* * *

Thank you to all my patient reviewers. I love you all very much for making this story a success. This is the best story I have ever written. Once Again I love you all. Thank you to the reviewers to reviewed the last chapter.

I know this is really low of me but I can't respond on this last chapter. If you want to talk to me my email is on my profile. I already spent two hours trying to complete this for all of you guys. It's my bed time. Goodnight and sweet dreams to you all!

Radames

stealth67

IndelibleSorrow

dannibabe05

ari

ShadowDragonbaby

AnimeChick4Life

beautiful crimson

panny03

CowgirlUSA

Panchan300

QueenPan1295

SSJ5Tigger

MacFukamachi

Pammy

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict

LauraNeatO

bebex2xsweet

Courtney Elizabeth Malfoy

lady-kagome84


End file.
